Confession
by ritsuka10
Summary: Han pasado 12 años desde el fin de la guerra. Hermione Granger ha decidido recuperar aquello que perdió seis años atrás, por ello ha dejado su importante puesto en el ministerio de magia para volverse la institutriz de un rebelde e incorregible niño de cabellos rubios.
1. Now

Han pasado 12 largos años desde la segunda guerra màgica llegó a su fin. La sociedad de magos ha crecido en algunos ámbitos, especialmente en tòpico relacionado a la tolerancia sobre el origen màgico. Se buscaba erradicar el clasismo y la discriminación hacia aquellos magos que no contaban con "sangre pura" en la sangre. Hermione Granger fue una de las más grandes defensoras de las nuevas leyes que castigaban el racismo y segregación por sangre. Cuando más alto apuntaba su carrera simplemente decidió pedir un año sabático, desapareció del ojo público.

—Debo admitir que su curriculum es impecable. — La mujer de cabellos rubios largos comentaba desde su escritorio. —Tan solo con leer sus cartas de recomendaciones de la familia Zabini y Greengrass se gana el puesto.—La mujer que usaba un vestido negro corto entallado con cuello V, se puso de pie para rodear su silla.—Pero debo advertirle que su pupilo es un niño bastante "especial".

La mujer hizo énfasis en el adjetivo. Ella no soportaba a ese mocoso mimado.

—He tratado con muchos niños y sé cómo manejarlos —Contesto la castaña con una impecable sonrisa, su presencia era avasalladora, perfecta para un puesto administrativo de alto nivel, y no para el de una institutriz.—Me agradan los retos, y sé que cuidar del pequeño Malfoy será el más grande de mi carrera.

Hermione Granger había perdido sus encantadores rizos castaños, llevaba el cabello extremadamente corto. Usaba un blazer y pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca lisa de botones. Unos zapatos nine seven de cuero con tacón de tres centímetros que golpeaban delicadamente el piso.

Teresa Palmer era la asistente personal y mano derecha del mago más rico del mundo, Draco Malfoy. Odiaba entrevistar a las institutrices para Scorpius pero su jefe se lo había solicitado como un favor especial, algo que la rubia le era imposible negarse. No tuvo que investigar mucho debido a que Theodore Nott le envió esa increíble mujer como una recomendación especial. Sus credenciales eran impecables.

—El puesto es suyo Jane Rochester. —La mujer estiró la mano para darle la bienvenida a la agradable mujer. —Mañana debe presentarse en esta dirección.

La mujer extendió una tarjeta con la dirección de la nueva mansión Malfoy. La casa se encontraba en el distrito más importante de magos en Estados Unidos. Hermione Granger o mejor dicho Jane Rochester emitió una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Tendré una entrevista el día de mañana con el señor Malfoy? —La mujer por primera vez demostró nerviosismo e inseguridad en su tono de voz.—Honestamente me gustaría firma el contrato de una vez.

—Draco saldrá esta tarde en un viaje de negocios.—Contestó orgullosa la mujer, a Hermione no le gusto la familiaridad que la mujer mencionaba el nombre de la serpiente. —¿Quiere firmar el contrato sin conocer al niño?

Teresa trato de no demostrar sopresa, si lograba que esa mujer firmará un contrato especial, tendría todo un año libre sin buscar domadores para el monstruo que tenía su jefe como hijo. Regularmente las mujeres solicitaban un mes de prueba y a la semana se daban por vencidas, rompiendo el contrato.

—Claro, me encantaría cerrar el acuerdo desde hoy, siempre y cuando se acepten mis condiciones.—Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer.— ¿Necesita discutirlo con el Sr Malfoy?

El tono usado era retador, manipularia a esa mujer para firmar un contrato para que su ex compañero de Hogwarts no pudiera deshacerse de ella, en menos de un año. Estaba decidida a recuperar aquello que dejó ir 6 años antes.

—Claro que no. —Le contestó agresivamente sacando un pergamino.—He leído sus condiciones, qué debo admitir son extrañas pero nada fuera de lo normal.—La mujer levitó un papel en dirección a la castaña.— Tengo entendido que usará un sello como firma ¿Verdad?

—Sí.—La mujer sacó el sello con el logo de la familia Granger, con ella iniciaba el legado de ese apellido en el mundo mágico. Dejó su huella al final del contrato que ya tenía el sello de la familia Malfoy. —Entonces el día de mañana me presentaré en la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione se puso de pie para devolver el pergamino. Se giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la salida, al llegar al pasillo y cerrar la puerta a su espalda un suspiro escapó de sus labios. La segunda etapa de su plan se cerraba, resultó muy sencillo obtener el puesto. La ayuda de Theo y su amiga Ginny fue esencial.

También le debía mucho a su ex cuñado Percy Weasley. ÉL le ayudó a crear la documentación falsa para su nuevo personaje, llamado Jane Rochester. Hermione caminó hacia el hogar donde se hospedaba como invitada.

* * *

EL nuevo hogar provisional de la nómada familia Potter se encontraba en un penthouse del edificio ubicado 157 west 57th street, en el corazón de la emblemática Manhattan, desde cual se apreciaba cada rincón de la ciudad y la vista panorámica del Central Park. La mujer subió por el elevador inmersa en sus pensamientos. No sabía que iba pasar cuando Malfoy volviera de su viaje y la viera en su casa.

—Hola Mione.—Saludo animadamente una rubia notablemente embarazada sentada en un sofá a un lado del ventanal, donde al fondo se vislumbra un largo parque .— ¿Como te fue?

—Tengo el empleo.—La chica soltó para dejarse caer a un lado de su amiga, que le ofrecía un plato de fruta.—He firmado el contrato y mañana conozco al querubín . —Luna levantó la ceja.—Al hijo de Malfoy.—Hermione llevó un pedazo de melón a la boca.—Malfoy saldrá en un viaje de negocios como lo predijo Theo.

Luna se recargo en el respaldo del sofá mientras sus manos acariciaban su estómago inflado, tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Llevaba un overol de mezclilla con las patas dobladas hasta los tobillos, una camisa blanca y calcetas del mismo tono. Ella fue una de las promotoras de esa alocada idea, su esposo era el líder del equipo contrario.

—Tienes una semana para conquistar al querubín y un año para re enamorar al padre.—Añadió la rubia elevando sus pies hinchados y moverlos infantilmente.— Mione ¿Crees tener las fuerzas para tratar con un niño, después de lo pasado?

—Han pasado dos años.—Contestó llevando la mano a ese vientre, su futura ahijada se movía ante el tacto.— No puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, necesito recuperarlo.

Unos gritos desde una de las habitación atrapó la atención de las dos mujeres que llevaron la vista a la fuente del escándalo. Harry Potter apareció envuelto en una nube de humo con un niño de cabellos castaños en los brazos. Quizá nuevamente los dos personajes jugaban con algunas pociones que Luna usaba para sus investigaciones. La rubia saltó del asiento para caminar en dirección a su esposo.

—Sabía que ustedes tocaban mis cosas.—Les reprendió señalando a sus dos dolores de cabeza favoritos.— Les he puesto una trampa ¿Qué querían hacer?

—Solo una poción agigantada, mami.— Contestó sonriente el castaño saltando fuera de los brazos de su padre, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de ceniza.—Fue idea de papá.

El niño formó un puchero y señaló a su padre.

—Es una poción agrandadora, Severus ha sido tu idea.—Ahora el hombre ofendido señalaba a su hijo, llevaba rota la camisa azul marino y un pantalón de vestir caqui. — Lo siento cariño.

Harry se acercó a su esposa para tomarla por la cintura y depositar un beso en su mejilla derecha, logrando mancharla de ceniza. Severus Albus con apenas cuatro años de edad rodó los ojos fastidiado por la actitud melosa de sus padres. A veces lo avergonzaban con su actitud de novios amorosos. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia su madrina que miraba desde el sofá al fondo de la sala, corrió a sus brazos para abrazarla.

—Te ves rara Nina.—Llevó las manos hacia esos cabellos cortos.—Pero sigues siendo hermosa.

Hermione abrazó a ese niño mientras sus padres se enfrascaban en una interminable guerra de labios. Era increíble que esa apasionada pareja no se reprodujeron como conejos, si lo hacían como unos.

Harry escapó en tren una noche antes de su boda con Ginevra Weasley, después de ver a esta huyendo con su amante un hombre moreno de ascendencia Italiana. El salvador del mundo mágico viajó hasta el Amazonas para pelear contra Rolf Scamander por el amor de su adorada lunatica.

Ahora el matrimonio llevaba 8 años felizmente casados.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba fatigado por los pasillos de su enorme mansión en el distrito Manhattan, oculta en el corazón del Central Park. Una colonia poblada por los magos más ricos de northamerica. Juguetes tirados en el piso, paredes pintadas, manchas de comida en el techo, un par de elfos llorando en una esquina porque les obligaron a comer grageas Bertie Bott, los sabores usados fueron vómito y cerilla. El rubio ingreso los dedos por su largo cabello, la cabeza le explotaba, unas semanas atrás su última institutriz, la doceava, renunciaba. Recordó como esa pobre mujer llegó a su oficina con el cabello verde con algunos bichos creciendo.

—¡Scorpius Malfoy!. —La masculina voz del hombre retumbó por cada rincón de esa enorme casa.—Sal de tu escondite.

El silencio junto con los sollozos de unos elfos eran las únicas respuesta a los gritos del hombre. Draco chasqueo la lengua, no sabía qué hacer son su heredero, nadie lograba controlarlo. Cansado de buscar a su hijo caminó en dirección a la salida. Llevaba más de una hora buscando y llamando al rubio, quién quizá por capricho se escondió para no despedirse.

—Volveré en una semana.—Giró hacia el interior de la casa desde el umbral de la puerta.— Espero cuando regresé te comportes de mejor manera.

El hombre cerró la puerta, no sin antes observar de reojo unos tenis rojos sobre salir en una esquina. El pequeño rubio quizá nuevamente ingresó a su estudio personal, donde guardaba algunas reliquias mágicas. El hombre poseía una capa de invisibilidad. Una cabeza rubia apareció como si flotara por el aire, sus facciones dejaban ver una profunda tristeza. El cuerpo completo se formó entonces el niño comenzó a correr hacia su habitación.

* * *

Teresa Mary Palmer emitía una extensa sonrisa cuando su jefe bajaba de un auto. La mujer se había retocado el maquillaje y se baño en una ráfaga de perfume. Recibió con un beso al dueño de sus sueños húmedos. El CEO de la corporación Malfoy usaba un elegante traje negro con una camisa del mismo tono. Su cabello rubio sujetado por una peculiar liga plateada que brillaba, una elegante barba lo hacía ver mayor y lentes oscuros protegían sus preciados orbes grises.

—Recibí tu lechuza. —El hombre comentó sin emitir una mueca de agradecimiento. Draco Malfoy nunca sonreía. —Pobre de la mujer, ¿Como dices que se llama?

—Jane Rochester.— Contestó embobada la rubia colgándose del brazo del hombre.— Es una mujer joven y hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño.—Draco detuvo su andar.—Muy corto.

Draco continuó con su andar, su despedida fue seca y fría, como todos sus gestos. Era ampliamente conocido por sus subordinados como un ser humano carente de empatía, amabilidad y emoción. Un tiburón en los negocios, ambicioso y obsesionado con el trabajo. Ya dentro del jet privado el rubio desató su cabello para observar aquella liga plateada.

"

— _Es un regalo por haber roto la tuya.—Una mujer con rizos castaños comentaba con una tímida sonrisa, sus mejillas rojas demostraban su nerviosismo.—Espero te guste, Malfoy._

 _La chica con labios rojos dio un paso hacia atrás. Hermione Granger usaba unos jeans relax, con una blusa blanca con el slogan "_ _ **Believe in yourself**_ " _, tenis blancos. El aire revolvía esos rebeldes mechones. El hombre entonces ingresó sus dedos blancos en esa jungla, trataba inútilmente de mantenerlos en orden._

"

* * *

Hermione caminaba en círculos por la sala del departamento, miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, pasaba de la media noche. Un par de horas antes escuchó a sus dos amigos entonar una tradicional canción de cuna, claro con algunos arreglos en las letras hechos por la bióloga ya que mencionaba nargles. La vista de la mujer se enfocó en las luces de los edificios al fondo del paisaje.

—Me seguire oponiendo.—Una masculina voz asustó a la chica que se giró hacia su mejor amigo.—Pero te apoyo en la locura que decidas emprender, no quiero volver a verte de aquella manera.

—Hace dos años que no soy la misma.—Una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en esos pálidos labios.— Él es mi tabla de salvavidas, quiero intentar una vez más ser feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este es un nuevo fanfic. Espero que sea corto, tratare de darle drama, romance y algo de comedia. Hay muchos secretos y espero tengan dudas, no olviden dejar reviews para decirme si les gusta la idea.


	2. Go

Hermione esa mañana usaba unos jeans skinny negros, un cardigan largo y playera blanca junto con unos tenis vans. Le solicitaron ir con ropa cómoda debido a que el niño era hiperactivo. La bruja dejó en el recibidor del departamento su pequeño bolso mágico, donde todas sus pertenencias entraron sin problema. Se dirigió a la cocina donde una pelea entre padre e hijo se liberaba.

Luna picaba entretenida un par de pancakes, le dio un sorbo a su leche sabor fresa sin apartar la vista de su hijo de cuatro años usando una pijamas con dibujos de dinosaurios sosteniendo un guerra de miradas contra su padre. El hombre mayor usaba un pantalón de vestir azul marino con una camisa azul claro, un cinturón café haciendo juego con unos zapatos cafés de marca krusdan. El quidditch y su trabajo como auror le habían ayudado a formar una excelente estructura muscular que combinaba con esa juvenil ropa, sin barba, cabello corto peinado a un lado. Era todo un "papi" como algunas latinas le gritaban.

—Papá eres un tonto y un ignorante.—El niño escupió ofendido señalando al hombre con su tenedor.— El tiranosaurio rex no es el dinosaurio más feroz.

—¿Entonces porqué le llaman el "rey"—Contraataco el hombre que sostenía una espátula y usaba un delantal con el slogan " **Estoy más bueno que el pan** " y el dibujo de una rebanada de pan sonriendo.—Su nombre viene del griego latinizado tyrannus 'tirano' y saurus 'lagarto', además del latín rex, 'rey'.

El niño rodó los ojos fatigado, le dio una mordida a su pancake. Harry esbozaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, parecía que el hombre disfrutaba más ganarle una pelea a su hijo que ser el salvador en la guerra mágica. Hermione tomó asiento en uno de los bancos a un lado de su rubia amiga que daba una mordida a su quinto pancake.

-—Es tan tonto.—Agregó la chica totalmente embobada. Podrían pasar 100 años y Luna Lovegood sería siendo la acérrima fan y admiradora número uno de Harry Potter.— Lo amo tanto.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu nuevo hogar?.—Harry le cuestionó a su amiga sirviendo un par de pancakes en un plato. La castaña negó con un movimiento de cabeza. — ¿te gusta mi nuevo mandil? Ginny me lo ha enviado debes ver el de Blaise.

Harry sacó su smartphone, él junto con Luna sabían utilizar la mayoría de los objetos muggles. Combinaban las ventajas de la magia con la tecnologia, sacando provecho lo mejor de ambos mundos. Hermione vio la fotografía de Blaise Zabini usando un mandil con el slogan " **En casa yo tengo la última palabra '¡Sí mi Amor!** ". La gryffindor casi escupe la leche debido a que el hombre de ascendencia italiana sólo usaba como prenda de vestir ese mandil. Su amiga Ginevra estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Blaise tiene buenas piernas.—Comentó interesada Luna mirando por encima del hombro de Mione.— ¿le puedes pedir a Ginny que mande una foto sin el mandil?

Harry le regaló una asesina sonrisa a su esposa, entonce observo fijamente la imagen, no se había percatado de la desnudez del moreno. Sus orejas se tiñeron rojas y terminó por eliminar la fotografía ante el puchero de decepción de su amada rubia. Esa mañana lo primero que haría al llegar a la oficina sería enviar un Howler a su ex novia. Cómo se atrevía a enviarle una foto de su marido semidesnudo. El león no era bueno manejando los celos.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba a las afueras de un zaguán de hierro. La magno propiedad poseía una arquitectura neoclásica, paredes grises, ventanas con bordes blancas. Un amplio jardín delantero. Las puertas se abrieron y la mujer comenzó a caminar, debían darle permiso para acceder a la casa usando la red flu. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con un hombre de unos 50 años, con aspecto serio y estirado.

—Bienvenida señorita Rochester, mi nombre es Alfred —El hombre con agrio tono invitó a la mujer ingresar.—La llevaré a su habitación.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo, donde sospechaba un huracán infantil lo había atacado. Elfos domésticos trataban de limpiar las paredes manchadas de pintura y ¿Mocos? .la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro. En el piso juguetes destrozados, o partes de ellos estaban regados, otro elfo cargaba una bolsa para recogerlos.

—Esta será su recamara.-—La puerta de caoba se abrió dejando ver una amplio cuarto.—Espero se sienta cómoda.

Al fondo del cuarto se encuentran tres ventanales que daban hacia el jardín, suaves cortinas cremas no dejaban ingresar la luz. Dos sillas vino con un taburete redondo en el centro. Una cama de tamaño king size, con una colcha de tono vino. Un tocador de estilo vintage, de color crema. Descubrió dos puertas en el lado izquierdo. La primera la llevaba a un closet y la segundo a un baño personal, contaba con una elegante tina donde quizá se podría relajar tranquila.

—Es perfecta y amplía.—La mujer emitió una encantadora sonrisa que captó la atención del mayordomo.—¿Quiero conocer al monstruo que habita en la casa?.—La mujer soltó una nerviosa risa.—Habló del pequeño Malfoy, no del padre.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron sorprendido por la confianza tomada por esa extraña chica, que lanzaba el bolso sobre la cama y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos como si ya conociera el sitio. Ella no se comportaba como una institutriz, era más como una vieja amiga haciéndose cargo de la situación.

La leona deambulo por 6 diferentes cuartos la mayoría similares, habitaciones para invitados. Llegó a un enorme cuarto donde algunos objetos muggles decoraban la estancia, era una TV inteligente de unas 50 pulgadas, consolas de distintas marcas entre otras cosas. Los hermanos Weasley se volvieron fanáticos de la tecnología muggle por eso conocía de esas cosas. Intentó ingresar a una habitación pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave. Continuó deambulando hasta llegar a otro cuarto, ligeramente entre abrió otra puerta.

—Debes ser más listo que eso.—Gritó la castaña evadiendo que una cubeta con pintura cayera sobre su cabeza al cruzar un umbral.—Te doy 10 puntos por ingenio.

El mayordomo decidió dejar sola a esa extraña mujer y continuar realizando sus tareas. Sospechaba que el niño había obligado a los elfos plantar mandrágoras en su huerto.

Hermione Granger paso muchos fines de semana y vacaciones en la madriguera para aprender a oler trampas y bromas pesadas. Los gemelos fueron magníficos maestros. Evadio tortas de crema de batir, mas cubetas llenas de pintura, encontró monedas pegadas al piso.

La castaña le tomó media hora entender la razón porque no encontraba a ese niño. Lo percibió a su alrededor aún cuando no lo viera físicamente. Un olor a mugre se colaba entre sus fosas nasales. La maga sacó su varita, entrecerró ligeramente sus párpados. Aunque fungió como una burócrata sus amigos la obligaron a tomar un intensivo curso de autodefensa.

—Aguamenti.—De la varita brotó un chorro de agua que fue lanzado a su lado izquierdo chocando con una pared invisible, el flujo era inofensivo pero detuvo al ser invisible. —Wingardium leviosa.

Scorpius dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad mientras flotaba por los aires, movía las manos desesperado al no sentir el piso debajo de él. Entonces por primera vez logró ver el rostro de su nueva institutriz. La chica tenía delicadas facciones, labios rojos y una encantadora sonrisa. Lo que captó su atención fue ese cabello castaño corto. El niño comenzó a patalear rabioso por haber sido atrapado.

Scorpius Malfoy era la réplica exacta de su padre cuando tenía cuatro años. Su piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos ligeramente rizados rubios casi plateados, ojos redondos y grises. Sin olvidar esa extraña manera de fruncir la frente cuando está molesto.

—Wow, eres identificó a Draco.—La castaña llevó la mano a su boca para taparla, estaba sorprendida del enorme parecido entre padre e hijo.— Pero no hueles como él. —La mujer comenzó a caminar llevando consigo al niño flotando.—Tu padre siempre olía a menta y manzanas.

Algunos elfos que usaban peculiares trajes, mejor dicho disfraces, dejaron de limpiar las paredes para observar cómo esa nueva inquilina trataba a su pequeño amo. Se miraron entre ellos asustados, era su deber cuidar y proteger del joven Malfoy. Los dos elfos dejaron sus artículos de limpieza. El rubio se giró a observarlos fijamente, esa penetrante mirada les ordenaba detener a la mujer.

—Penny, Nick, tienen prohibido interferir.—La voz del mayordomo Alfred resonó por las paredes.—La señorita Rochester tiene el derecho de ejercer disciplina como mejor le convenga.

—Gracias Alfred.—Gritó emocionada la joven para dirigir sus ojos a unos temerosos elfos. —Por favor Penny ve preparando el baño. —La mujer tapó su nariz con la mano para imitar un gesto de asco.—Apestas Mini Malfoy.

Hermione siguió al elfo Nick, quien usaba un disfraz de Pixie o mejor conocido como duendecillo de Cornualles, su traje era un azul eléctrico muy bien realizado. Lucía extraño, un ser fantástico disfrazado de otro. Llegaron al baño principal donde una tina con espuma los esperaba. El rubio fue lanzado con suavidad hasta caer directamente en el centro de la tina. Scorpius furioso comenzó a manotear el agua tratando de escapar.

—Mini Malfoy quitate la ropa y comienza a bañarte.— Le solicitó la chica pero el niño se negó para comenzar a lanzarle agua con ambas manos. — No te atrevas a pelear conmigo, jovencito.

La mujer se subió las mangas dispuesta a obligar al niño a seguir sus órdenes. Penny apareció con un mandil de plástico para dárselo a la castaña, regalo de Alfred. Hermione caminó hacia el chico para comenzar a quitarle la chamarra, camisa y pantalones. Su cara terminó con varias bolas de espuma pero no le importo ya que alcanzó su objetivo.

Ahora el niño se encontraba desnudo y por vergüenza no se atrevía a salir de la tina. Hermione estiró la mano para tomar uno de los frascos, al abrirlo aspiró el aroma, los viejos recuerdos aparecieron.

— Huele a tu padre.—Agregó emocionada, entonces detectó por primera vez un gesto positivo en el fruncido ceño del niño.—En la Universidad le gustaba esconderse en la biblioteca para jugarme bromas pero yo siempre sabía dónde estaba, el fuerte aroma de su colonia lo delataba.

El niño trató de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, su padre olía increíblemente bien.

—En el colegio no usaba esa colonia pero si encontrabas su olor en los pasillos.—Nuevamente la chica mencionó emocionada.—Su cabello olía a manzanas.

Hermione notó como el rubio trataba de evitar sonreír, dejó caer un poco de esa sustancia en los cabellos rubios, tallo delicadamente, para después enjuagar.

-—¿Sabes que son su fruta favorita?.—Le cuestionó a lo que el niño negó con un movimiento horizontal de cabeza.— Engañaba a los elfos para que robaran todas las manzanos posibles de la cocina y se las llevaran.—Hizo un puchero.—Nos dejó sin manzanas por una semana.

Entonces la mujer soltó una nerviosa risa. Nunca creyó que el estirado Draco hiciera esa clase de maldades. Cuando se lo confesó en el campus de la Universidad, la castaña no dejó de reír, algunos compañeros se giraron a mirarlos. Pero el hombre comenzó a tener la manía de revelar vergonzosos secretos de su pasado con el objetivo de escuchar la risa de su compañera.

—Era el continuo tormento de los pobres elfos.—La mujer soltó al aire.—Era el tormento de la mitad del colegio pero debo admitir que era adorable con sus mofletes inflados al momento de gritar.

Una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en esas infantiles fracciones. Hermione vacío agua en el cabello. Lavo la espalda, pecho y varias partes del cuerpo debido a que el niño no movía un dedo. Era como un muñeco con un puchero dibujado y la frente fruncida.

Hermione a veces ayudaba a Luna con sus quehaceres, ahora que su estómago había crecido. La verdadera razón porque la familia Potter decidió establecerse en una ciudad por tiempo indefinido era porque Luna en los primeros meses tuvo algunos sangrados que ponían en riesgo su embarazo.

—Ahora sí eres todo un mini Malfoy.—La mujer presionó esas abultadas mejillas y le regaló una sonrisa. Descubrió en esos breves minutos que el chico le agradaba escuchar sobre su padre y ser comparado con él.— Tu padre siempre usaba el uniforme limpio, uñas recortadas y sin tierra.

Los elfos le pasaron una toalla que tenía el dibujo de un hipogrifo, la mujer comenzó a detectar un patrón. Lo cargó en sus brazos para arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. El tamaño era similar a la suya, su cama tenía una colcha verde con el logo de la familia Malfoy, una ventana al fondo con cortinas del mismo tono. Muebles blancos y un desastre de juguetes con ropa en el piso. Ni siquiera el cuarto de los gemelos en la madriguera estaba tan desordenada.

Nuevamente se enfocó sus ojos en el elfo de nombre Nick, usaba un disfraz de Mooncalf, una criatura tímida que solo sale de su madriguera durante la luna llena. Lucían tiernos esos elfos, entonces entendió que quizá esos seres eran los únicos amigos del niño en esa enorme mansión. El rubio fue depositado en la cama con la toalla cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza. COn un hechizo le terminó de poner la ropa.

—Había olvidado presentarme, mi nombre es Jane.— La castaña se acercó al chico estirando la mano para saludarlo, pero el rubio quien usaba ropa limpia la desprecio con un bufido .— Eres un maleducado mini Malfoy.

La mujer al notar el desastre dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Vamos a comenzar a recoger este desastre.—Apuntó la mujer. El rubio dejó escapar un bufido para cruzar sus brazos e ignorar a la chica.—Yo pensaba decorar el sitio.— No me gusta el color verde.—Hizo un gesto de asco. —Ni las serpientes.

La chica lanzó a la basura el logo de la casa de slytherin.

—Me gusta un tono azul brillantes como la piel de los Hocicorto sueco.—Entonce el chico levantó la mirada.—¿Te gustan los dragones?

Los labios del rubio temblaron, luchaba consigo mismo para no responder con una emotiva afirmación. Nuevamente una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer. Entonces el niño no entendió porque esa extraña mujer sonreía tanto, ninguna de sus instituciones lo hizo antes. Todas llegaban agresivas enviándolo hacer deberes, su tono era seco, solo le importaba la disciplina. Hubo una, una amable que le enseñó a leer y le regaló un increíble libro de seres mágicos. Le agrada esa chica pero su padre la despidió por requisición de su abuelo. Era una squib.

—Tengo un amigo, se llama Charles y vive en Rumania cuidando dragones.—La mujer emocionada se acercó al rubio que se levantó sus brazos emocionado.— Él es uno de los más grandes criadores.

—Wow.—El niño dejó escapar un grito de exaltación, automáticamente llevó las manos a sus labios.

Hermione caminaba alrededor de la cama mientras algunos hechizos domésticos se ejecutaban a su alrededor. Ya tenía dos puntos importantes para captar la atención del jovencito, su padre y los animalitos mágicos. Mientras echaba un vistazo a los muebles descubrió que casi no había fotografías del infante, Draco o su madre. Entonces corroboró uno de sus peores presentimientos, Malfoy quizá no prestaba atención a su propio hijo.

—Estoy cansada.—SOltó la mujer estirando los brazos y dejándose caer a un lado del niño.—Al ver que nadie quiere platicar conmigo me voy a dormir.—Se hizo un ovillo dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.—Tengo muchas historias que contar de mi amiga Luna lovegood

El pequeño niño rubio saltó para ponerse de pie y mirar a su "institutriz", que ahora simulaba dormir encima de su cama. El libro que le leyó aquella divertida nana tenía como autora a Luna Lovegood. Scorpius era ferviente admirador de esa mujer.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero les vaya gustando como va el fic. Será tierno sin tanto drama. Gracias por sus reviews


	3. Memories

EL mini Malfoy llevaba por lo menos diez minutos indeciso si despertar a esa mujer. Tenía ganas de lanzarle una de sus acromántulas falsas para asustarla pero no quería hacerla enojar. ¿Si era en verdad amiga de la increíble, hermosa y fantástica Luna? llevó el dedo pulgar a su boca para morderlo.

Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a no tener supervisión de adultos, su única compañía eran Jenny y Nick, ellos eran sus amigos. Alfred lo protegía pero lo evadía, el hombre solo era un retirado auror que disfrutaba de los tranquilos placeres de tener una mansión a su disposición, su deber solo era proteger al pequeño niño, no ser su niñera.

—Amo ¿Cree que ella conozca a la princesa Luna? .—Intervino emocionada la elfina de nombre Jenny.

El pequeño rubio apretaba sus labios nervioso. Sus anteriores institutrices, nanas o cuidadoras siempre resultaban ser brujas, de esas que salen en los cuentos muggles. Eran ancianas amargadas que simplemente le dirigían la palabra en la hora de clase y después se desaparecen en su habitación.

El mini Malfoy observó a la chica, ella era muy bonita, no era tan vieja como sus otras institutrices, que regularmente eran mujeres con cabellos blancos, rostros arrugados y que olían raro. Su abuela Cissy era mayor pero lucía hermosa en sus vestidos y su ropa olía a jazmines. La quería mucho pero muy pocas veces sus abuelos lo visitaban. Su padre no se llevaba bien con su abuelo Lucius, ese hombre le daba miedo, en algunas ocasiones.

—Amo Malfoy—-La elfo se acercó a tocar el brazo del rubio ya que éste se estiraba con la intención de pegar un moco en la frente de la chica.—No debería hacerlo.

Hermione escuchaba las voces de los elfos domésticos, sus tonos eran dulces, es como si a su alrededor solo estuvieron tres niños pequeños. Comprobó que Malfoy no era buen padre. Eso lo supo desde aquella entrevista con esa ta Palmer, . ¿Qué clase de padre no le interesa conocer a la mujer que se hará cargo de la educación de su hijo? Se va en un viaje de negocios por una semana dejando solo al pequeño con una desconocida. Es como si dejara un cachorro al cuidado de dos inocentes elfos y un extraño mayordomo.

El pequeño rubio limpio el moco en el traje de Nick, para acercar sus dedos a la frente de la mujer y golpear ligeramente la piel.

—No soy mini Malfoy.—EL niño por primera vez hablaba, el tono era chillón e infantil como el de Draco al ingresar a Hogwarts.— Mi nombre es Scorpius Lucius Malfoy.

" **Todo iba bien hasta el Lucius** " se dijo así misma la mujer abriendo los ojos, entonces se encontró con la pequeña figura, que se movía nerviosa. Tenía la misma edad que Albus. El niño extendió su mano para saludar, sus ojos se desviaron y sus mejillas blancas se tiñeron rojas.

—Hola Scorpius.—El tono de Mione era dulce, atrapó esa pequeña mano.—Encantada de conocerte.

—¿En verdad conoces a Luna? .—El niño entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. No era la primera vez que una institutriz o nana lo ilusionaba con engaños para que hiciera sus deberes. —¿Tienes un foto de ella?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, lo llevo hacia su habitación, sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Los dos elfos seguían emocionados a los magos. La maga sacó de su bolso un enorme albúm fotográfico. Ambos personaje se sentaron sobre la cama, los dos elfos también miraban aquellas fotos con movimiento.

La bruja llegó la sección dedicada a Luna, una de las primeras fotografías era de la rubia usando un disfraz de león, Luna con sus peculiares lentes, la rubia en la boda de Bill haciendo sus clásicos movimientos de baile. La rubia usando un traje de exploradora muggle.

—Es hermosa.—El niño comentó en un suspiro, sus ojos grises brillaron con ilusión.—¿Crees que pueda conocerla un día?

—Ella vive cerca, le pediremos permiso a tu padre ir a visitarla a casa.—El niño no dejaba de ver la foto de una joven Luna usando un traje de león.—Te regalo esta foto.

El niño tomó entre sus manos ese pedazo de papel emocionado, los elfos brincaban como si hubiesen ganado un premio, tocaban la imagen. La maga dejó a un lado el albúm de fotos para sacar su cámara. Entonces se puso de pie y atrapó el momento. Scorpius descubriendo el rostro de su primer amor. El niño levantó la mirada al notar el flash.

—¿Qué haces? .—Cuestionó con un puchero en los labios.—¿Para qué quieres mi foto?

—He notado que no hay muchas fotos tuyas en casa—-Contestó para presionar nuevamente un botón y fotografías a los elfos, que ahora estaban arriba de la cama posando.—Eres un niño que necesita tener miles de fotos tiernas para que tus abuelos presuman de ti con sus amistades.

El rubio dibujó una tímida sonrisa, con ayuda de Hermione saltó encima de la cama y posó con los elfos. La castaña volvió a presionar el botón un par de veces para atrapar los hermosos gestos que Scorpius dibuja en su cara. Lucia contento con la foto de su idola. Hermione moría por contarle a Harry Potter, y verlo agregar el nombre del pequeño en su su lista de " **Personas que tienen prohibido visitar, tocar, hablar o estar a 50 metros de distancia de mi esposa**." El nombre número uno era Rolf Scamander y en segundo sitio se encontraba Theodore Nott.

—¿Tienes algún álbum de vida o algo asi?—-El menor negó dándole la foto a Jenny para que la llevará a su escondite. —Debí suponerlo, .—La mujer volvió la vista a su bolso donde comenzó a sacar algunos objetos.—Debemos hacerte uno.

La mujer sacó una pequeña caja con retazos de tela, papel de diferentes texturas y colores, plumones, etc. cuando se topó con un listón rosa se detuvo acariciar la tela. Un punzada en su pecho hizo acto de presencia, dos años, llevaba dos años cargando con esa pena adherida a su piel como una maldición, que a veces la hundía en una terrible tristeza.

—Me gusta el color azul como la piel de los dragones hocicorto sueco y el plateado como las plumas de Hipogrifo.—El niño interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.—A mi tampoco me gusta el verde esmeralda.

—Nunca le digas a tu padre o le va dar un infarto.—Comentó la chica seleccionando algunas decoraciones en los tonos mencionados.— ¿sabías que un hipogrifo ataco a tu padre?

El menor negó con la cabeza, observaba como su nueva "nana" comenzaba a armar un album con hojas gruesas de diferentes texturas, combinó sus dos colores favoritos para crear el espiral que sujeta las piezas.

—En un clase, nuestro profesor Hagrid trajo uno para mostrarlo pero tú padre, prepotente y patán.—El niño frunció la frente.—Los iento pero era un hígado en el colegio. —La chica continuó cosiendo. —El muy tonto se acercó demasiado y con una terrible falta de respeto por eso el hipogrifo lo pateó .

—Todos los animales mágicos merecen nuestro respeto.—Mencionó el chico que le pasaba algunos calcomanías a la castaña.—Eso es lo que Luna dice en su libro.

Los dos personajes se acomodaron alrededor el taburete rojo, sentados sobre una alfombra y fueron agregaron adornos al nuevo álbum de fotografías de Scirpus Lucius Malfoy. La castaña no estaba contenta con el segundo nombre pero accedió a escribirlo en la portada. Molly le había enseñado a ella y a Luna a crear aquellas maquetas de recuerdos, ella misma tenia un album de cada uno de sus hijos.

* * *

Draco leía tranquilamente la carta que su mayordomo le había enviado. Cuando se iba de viaje recibía todas las noches un reporte de las actividades que su hijo realizaba durante el día. En la misiva de esa tarde el hombre le hacía saber que la nueva institutriz había creado una singular relación con el pequeño Scorpius, aunque usaba técnicas revolucionarias era la indicada para el trabajo. El hombre guardó la carta en el cajón de su escritorio, se encontraba en Hong Kong llevó los ojos a su inusual invitado.

—La mujer que me recomendaste ha resultado ser eficiente. —Declaró el hombre con tono monótono. Blaise dibujó una sonrisa.— ¿Gustas?

El rubio le ofreció un cigarrillo pero el moreno se negó.

—Ginevra tiene un excelente olfato y no quiero morir.—Blaise tomó asiento con un vaso de whisky en la mano.—¿Entrevistaste a Jane?

Draco negó con la cabeza, estaba harto de reclutar institutrices o nanas. Cuando recibió el currículum de la chica con las recomendaciones de Theo y Zabini decidió darle el puesto. Además Alfred era un retirado auror que si notaba que su hijo se encuentra en riesgo actuaría para defenderlo.

—No, lo hizo mi mano derecha.—Contestó secamente dando un sorbo a su vaso lleno de alcohol.— Confío en su buen juicio ¿Porque la pregunta? .—El moreno negó con la cabeza restándole valor a su cuestionamiento.— ¿Podemos hablar de negocios?

—Draco dame un respiro. —Soltó con un puchero mirando a su amigo que rodaba los ojos fastidiado.— Ser padre de cuatro hijos es agotador.

El matrimonio Zabini Weasley tuvo la fortuna de ser padres la primera vez de un par de bellas gemelas identicas a su madre, para el segundo embarazo recibirán la noticia que tendría gemelos varones, que nacieron con los rasgos de su padre. Cuatro niños en menos de cuatro años dejaban agotado a cualquier ser humano. Blaise disfrutaba encontrarse con Draco pero debía medir sus palabras, tenía estrictamente prohibido mencionar a Ron o Hermione, la pareja estaba vetada.

* * *

Draco miraba las luces de la moderna ciudad, llevó el cigarrillo a su boca para absorber el humo, la nicotina lo relajaba. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar consuelo en sus recuerdos. Habían pasado seis años desde que terminó la Universidad, tantos meses y días sin saber de ella. No quería escuchar que era feliz con otro hombre. No deseaba recordar que una vez fue suya pero ella lo dejó atrás.

"

 _Draco observaba como el aire trataba de levantar el vestido negro estampado corto de su compañera, sus rizos castaños llegaban por debajo de sus hombros, por fin encontró la poción perfecta para educarlos. Sus botines la hacían ver un poco más alta. La mujer lo arrastraba del brazo por una larga calle._

— _No pienso ir a un pub muggle.—El rubio se defendió tratando de detener el andar de la joven.—-Sabes que siempre termina peleando con algún idiota muggle._

— _Eres demasiado violento con los hombres que se acercan a mi.—La chica lo regaña con un puchero en los labios, sus dedos están entrelazados.—Anda, necesito olvidar, necesito estar lejos del mundo mágico._

 _Draco Malfoy usaba unos jeans rotos, una playera negra y una chaqueta de cuero, su cabello peinado hacia atrás. De un fuerte movimiento atrapó a la castaña en su pecho, fijó sus ojos grises en esas orbes avellana. Había estado llorando, lo notaba por sus párpados rojos, su labio, aunque pintado estaba maltratado._

— _¿Qué ha sucedido? .—Le cuestiono liberando a la chica del agarre para sujetar por la barbilla suavemente.—¿Han vuelto a pelear._

— _Él es tan irracional.—Escupió mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de detener las lágrimas.—Es la segunda vez que rompemos en menos de un año._

 _El hombre envuelve en un profundo abrazo a al chica, no es la primera vez que la ve llorando por la misma causa, sospecha que no será la última. Ronald Weasley no acepta su amistad, se opuso a ella desde que lo presentó en la fiesta de navidad. Hermione Granger decidió ir a estudiar a Holanda, alejarse un poco del mundo mágico, vivir sola e independizarse. Algo similar hizo Draco Malfoy. Ambos decidieron estudiar leyes._

 _Se conocieron en el primer curso y compartían las mismas clases por lo tanto se encontraban todo el tiempo. Sus continuos enfrentamientos en la aula desesperaron a los profesores, por eso fueron obligados a realizar proyectos en equipo. Así comenzaron a tolerar su mutua compañía. Ya para el segundo año crearon una clase de amistad que poco a poco se volvió especial. Para el tercer año se convirtieron en almas inseparables._ "

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Gracias a las personas que han dejado review en el último cap! Tonya, paulaV y Pauli Jean MAlfoy. Muchas gracias porque sé que les esta gustando la historia. Siempre es bueno saber que les va pareciendo los capitulos.

Saludos!


	4. Loveless

"

 _Unos cabellos alborotados y castaños se escondían debajo de las sábanas, un terrible dolor de cabeza atacaba a la chica, quien repetía una y otra vez que nunca volvería a probar una gota de alcohol. La abatida mujer decidió asomar la cabeza para enfocar su vista en el departamento. Draco la miraba fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta con una burlona sonrisa dibujada en el rostro._

— _Buenos días dormilona.—El hombre elevó el tono de su voz y la hizo más aguda para molestar.—Te he traído una receta muggle para bajar tu resaca._

— _Estoy muriendo Draco.—La mujer contestó escondiendo su rostro en la almohadas blancas, llevaba las manos a su cabeza. Draco tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y le pasó un vaso con una extraña sustancia.—Huele asqueroso._

 _EL hombre tapó la nariz de la chica para darle de beber la extraña poción libra resacas. La chica hizo gestos de una total agonía, al terminar el liquido limpio la boca en la camisa negra de su atacante. Draco rodó los ojos, su amiga era una pequeña niña malcriada que estaba mimando demasiado._

 _-—¿Cómo sigue tu quijada?.—La castaña llevó sus dedos a ese perfecto rostro masculino para detectar que no había hematomas.—Tienes una terrible obsesión por pelear con los muggles._

— _Esos bastardo no dejaba de coquetear contigo.—Entrecerró los ojos para dejar el vaso sobre el buró.—Debo cuidar de mi mejor amiga._

 _Para finales del tercer año, los enemigos naturales de Hogwarts se volvieron los almas inseparables. Estudiaban juntos, se reunían frecuentemente a comer, cenar y conocer el mundo muggle, eran un gran equipo. Hermione regresó a recostarse en esa cómoda cama, odiaba la colcha verde con el logo de la familia Malfoy pero olía a Draco, eso le gustaba._

— _¿Oye sigue abierta la invitación para ir a Barcelona? —-La castaña cuestionaba tímidamente dándole la espalda.—No quiero volver estas vacaciones a la madriguera._

— _Claro que sigue en pie mi propuesta, si gustas puedes invitar a Ginny y Luna.— El hombre comentó recostandose a su lado, encima de la cobijas.—COmo ya te habías negado, planee el recorrido con Theo y Blaise_

 _La castaña esbozo una sonrisa. El hombre estaba jugando el papel de cupido, ya anteriormente le había comentado que Theo estaba perdidamente enamorada de su rubia amiga. La idea de viajar los seis era tentadora, Ginny por quinta vez se había peleado con Harry así que quizá tampoco le interesaría ir a la madriguera ese verano._

— _¿Qué va pasar con Cho?.—La chica cuestionó girándose para mirar el perfil de su amigo, la sonrisa desapareció de esos labios.—¿No te dara otra oportunidad?_

— _No, lo hemos conversado y lo nuestro no tiene solución.—El hombre miró de reojo a su amiga que dibuja un gesto de tristeza.— Ella quizá no es la chica indicada._

"

Draco deslizó los dedos en el bolsillo de su saco para sacar la fotografía anexada a la carta enviada por Alfred. Ahí estaba su pequeño Scorpius que dormía abrazado a un peluche en forma de kneazle. Era la primera vez que el guardián de su hijo agregaba una imagen, el hombre dibujó una muy vaga sonrisa. Ese peluche le traía viejos recuerdos, se parecería al que le regaló a Hermione una navidad.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras observaba dormir al pequeño rubio, le había regalado el kneazle que Draco le regaló una navidad, cuando ella no dejaba de llorar por su crookshanks. Cuando el niño lo vio en su bolso no paró de gritar emocionado . La mujer no tuvo la sangre fría para negárselo. Durante el resto del día se la pasaron sacando fotos, el niño por agradecimiento le dio un recorrido por la mansión, mostrándole cada uno de los rincones.

—El sr Malfoy me ha enviado una carta asegurando que se encuentra contento por su primer día.—La grave voz del hombre interrumpió la contemplación de la mujer que se giró hacia la puerta asustada.-—Le da la bienvenida y agradeció la foto.

—Ese hombre es un desastre como padre.—La mujer suspiro estirando la mano para acariciar la mejilla del niño.—Pero ya estoy en casa, todo será mejor.

Alfred observó a la mujer, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus rostro, la reconocía, ese perfil, esos labios. El cabello era corto sin esos peculiares rizos castaños dibujados en la fotografía que una vez la señora Astoria le mostró.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos lo primero que busco con la mirada fue su kneazle, al que su anterior dueña le llamaba Crookshanks junior. Observó al peluche amarillo en el piso, entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No había sido un sueño, tenía la mejor institutriz del mundo. Saltó emocionado fuera de la cama para correr en dirección a la cocina donde provenían algunos ruidos.

—Buenos días Scorp.—La mujer de cabellos cortos saludaba al niño.—Ven ayudarnos, vamos a preparar pancakes.

Los dos elfos ya usaban trajes de chef cada uno, se acercaron a su joven amo para ponerle también un gorro y un mandil. El niño se lavó las manos y se preparó para ayudar en las labores domésticas. Los tres ayudantes se subieron en los bancos frente a la isla de la cocina. La maga levito un recipiente redondo con pasta y una pala de madera.

—Por favor mueve la pasta para los pancakes.—Le indicó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.—¿Sabes como?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Hermione se acomodó atrás para abrazarlo por la espalda, guió sus pequeñas manos a la palita de madera, le enseño como batir la harina, leche y otros ingredientes. Los elfos observaban los movimientos.

—Luna ama los pancakes.—El niño emocionado continuó moviendo la masa amarilla, aunque tiró un poco de harina nadie le prestó atención.—¿Qué fruta quieres que pique?.—El niño apretó los labios negando con la cabeza.—Debes comer fruta.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el frutero. Nuevamente los tres amigos se hacian bonita, organizando una reunión de emergencia, decidirán por mayoría que contestar.

—A Jenny le gusta el melón, a Nick y a mi la papaya.— El rubio sentenció volviendo la vista a su tarea, lucía muy concentrado.— _¡_ Oh! también manzanas..

—Te falto decir ¡Por favor!.—La mujer agregó seleccionando la fruta. El rubio hizo un puchero negándose a decir esas palabras.—Scorpius Lucius Malfoy no me obligues a repetirte las cosas.

El rubio frunció la nariz y entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente los orbes avellana, una corriente fría recorrió su columna vertebral. Esa profunda mirada asesina lo congelo.

—Por favor, Jane. —El chico susurro en silencio continuando con su tarea.

La castaña descubrió que el pequeño rubio no era grosero por maldad innata, ni maleducado por decisión propia, sencillamente al niño no le habían enseñado a realizar los deberes. Gracias a que el primer día se la pasaron conversando mientras creaban el álbum, se enteró que sus institutrices llegaban a ordenar, le gritaban, lo regañaban. Nunca le explicaban por qué debía realizar las tareas que le pedían.

—Jane, ¿Cuando vamos a iniciar las clases?.—Cuestionó el niño mostrando la pasta, llevaba sus dedo para probarla.— Sabe delicioso.

Hermione llevó el dedo a su barbilla, no estaba segura que en ese momento fuera esencial darle clases, necesitaba aprender a vivir como un niño normal antes de aprender hablar frances. La mujer tomo la pasta para verterla en un sartén, sus cómplices miraban entretenidos como se esponja. Cuando el pancake se terminaba de hacer lo acomodaba en los platos que ya anteriormente había preparado con fruta.

Los tres pequeños se sentaron en los bancos esperando por sus platos, llevaban la fruta solicitada. El niño comenzó a comer pero no usaba los cubiertos, igual que el día anterior, usaba las manos.

—Scorp.—La mujer elevo la voz captando la atención de los presentes.—Asi no se come.— Levita algunos cubiertos.—Debes usar un tenedor.

El niño hizo un bufido y golpeó los cubiertos para continuar con sus salvajes acciones. Ignorando nuevamente las órdenes de la mujer. Era tiempo de dejar claro los términos entre el niño y ella.

—Scorpius sabes que mi obligación es educarte.— Su tono era frío y severo, el perfecto para una fiscal no para una "nana".—Pero no quiero ser solo tu institutriz quiero ser tu amiga.

—Los empleados no pueden ser amigos de los dueños.—El niño contestó intrigado.—Mi abuelo dice que no puede ser amigo de gente inferior.

A Hermione no le pareció extraño escuchar esas palabras de un Malfoy. Lucius quizá era un habida serpiente que sabe mutar de piel dependiendo del sitio, se volvió astuta fingiendo tolerancia e inclusión de nuevos personajes sin origen mágico pero continuaba con ideales clasicistas y retrogradas.

—¿Qué son para tí Jenny y Nick?.—Cuestionó la castaña limpiando la comisura de los labios del niño.—Sin importar lo que haya dicho tu abuelo, ¿Qué significan para ti?

—Son elfos domésticos.—Contesto seguro de sí mismo, levantó la barbilla entonces de reojo observo los gestos de los elfos sentados a su lado. Experimentó una extraña carga de culpa.—Son mis compañeros de aventuras, mis amigos.

Hermione peino esos rebeldes cabellos rubios, le regaló una sonrisa. EL niño era una planta rebelde que crecía escuchando la ideas incompletas de sus jardineros, los mayores que lo rodean. Draco parecía más atento de sus negocios que en educar a su propio hijo.

—No hay nada malo en ser amigo de los elfos.—Hermione sujeto el tenedor para comenzar a partir el pancake en pequeños trozos.— Puedes ser amigo de todo aquel que te ofrezca su sincera amistad, no importa su posición social, origen mágico, edad o tamaño.

—¿Serás mi amiga?.— Cuestionó intrigado mientras era alimentado por la mujer, quien asintió con una sonrisa.-¿Luna puede ser también mi amiga?

La castaña nuevamente afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Luna tenía un serio admirador en esa casa, y Harry un formidable rival. La mujer le dio el tenedor para que el chico continuara desayunando. Acercó un banco para acompañarlo, Entonces descubrió que Scorpius no sabía utilizar algunos cubiertos, por lo tanto le fue enseñando.

Al Término del desayuno los cuatro personajes se dedicaron a limpiar la cocina de Alfred, aunque claro jugaron un rato con la burbujas del jabón, tuvieron una ligera pelea con las palitas de madera mientras los elfos animaban con las toallas para limpiar. El saldo final fueron una taza, la favorita de Alfred, rota y un plato hecho añicos.

* * *

"

 _Hermione caminaba agarrada del brazo de un alto rubio. Ambos deambulaban por las calles del distrito de Ciutat Vella en el corazón de Barcelona. Para algunos turistas esa zona era conocida como el Barrio gótico. La castaña usaba unos shorts cortos, una camisa negra sin mangas con el logo de una lengua, lentes de Sol y unos converse. El mago usaba unas bermudas negras con una camisa blanca, unas alpargatas blancas y lentes negros._

 _Observaban como Blaise y Ginevra deambulaban emocionados tomándose fotografías en cada una de las esquinas del sitio, la tarde era cálida. Los nuevos amigos descubrieron un objeto muggle conocido como cámara digital._

— _Theo es todo un conquistador.—Hermione mencionó pegando su rostro en el hombro del rubio.—Ya tiene a Luna enamorada._

— _Corrección, la lunática tiene comiendo de su mano al idiota de mi amigo.—Agregó lanzando una sonrisa de lado, los amigos continuaron deambulando.—He recibido una carta de Cho, dice que no le importa lo que digan sobre mi pasado._

 _La castaña detuvo su andar, se giró para mirar de frente a su amigo que evadía sus orbes. En los últimos años compartieron muchos momentos juntos, descubrió a leer sus gestos, sus manías, era un libro abierto para ella, como ella lo era para él. Estiró los brazos para tomar ese blanco rostro entre sus manos. Había sido un verano fantástico, inolvidable y divertido._

— _Tienes que intentarlo.—Le susurró juntando sus frentes, lo quería mucho y deseaba verlo feliz.— Una segunda oportunidad no se le niega a nadie._

"

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, llevó la vista a la foto en sus manos. Ese peluche de su hijo atrajo los recuerdos que tanto deseaba borrar. La extrañaba, cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más a tal grado de quedarse sin aliento. Pero ella era feliz a lado de otro hombre, con ese con quien decidió casarse hace seis años.

* * *

Esa noche por primera vez Scorpius escucho una de las tantas aventuras de su heroína favorita. En esa historia Luna viajaba por el tíbet para estudiar a los Yeti, pasó varios meses siguiendo a una familia, descubrió que rol cumplia cada uno de los integrantes, destacando que eran un grupo igualitario, la mamá y papá buscaban alimento y se intercambiaban el puesto para vigilar el hogar.

Scorpius quedó fascinado y cansado, aunque sus párpados se sentían pesados detectó el momento que unos labios tocaban su mejilla derecha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Hermione observó como esos dos elfos también se quedaban dormidos en un sofá, se abrazaban a los cojines, por ello usando la varita levita una cobija para taparlos. Ellos también usaban infantiles pijamas.

La castaña hechizo uno lámpara para que alumbrada delicadamente la habitación, antes de salir por la puerta dedicó otro hechizo protector. Llevó la mano a su vientre, los recuerdos se acumulaban en sus párpados, su vista se volvió vidriosa. Debía salir adelante, continuar caminando y no mirar el pasado. En esas paredes se encontraba su nuevo futuro.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Gracias por los reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. No duden compartir sus dudas, suposiciones, recomendaciones, etc.

Saludos y cuídense.


	5. Spells

"

 _Hermione le pasaba una taza de chocolate a su amigo que contemplaba las luces de navidad, era una triste noche. La segunda oportunidad que se dieron una serpiente y un cuervo terminó abruptamente. La leona nunca supo la razón por que ese amor no logró consumarse. Honestamente sentía un poco de tranquilidad, esos pensamientos la atormentaban. SU mejor amigo estaba sufriendo y ella no dejaba de sentirse feliz._

— _Luna me comentó que llevará a Theo a la fiesta de navidad anual de los Weasley .—Murmuró recargando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, ambos miraban la plaza Dam iluminada de luces de colores con capas de nueve.— Muero por verlo en el juicio de los pelirrojos, todos quieren y adoran a Luna._

— _Espero que tu amigo Harry no le vuelva a dejar el ojo morado.— Contestó dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.— Parece sentir más celos por los pretendientes de a esa rubia que por los amigos de su ex novia._

 _Draco dejó la taza de chocolate para atrapar las manos de su amiga, le robaba algo de calor, aunque llevaran guantes el frío en esa época era muy crudo. Ambos continuaron en silencio observando las luces, las personas deambulando de un lado a otro, les bastaba con acompañarse, con compartir el mismo tiempo y espacio. Su relación por eso era especial, se comprenden sin palabras de por medio, esa era su magia._

"

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sacudía su cabeza, los recuerdos de esa época la deprimian, fueron los años más divertidos, y especiales. Saltó fuera de la cama emocionada por encontrarse con esa pequeña réplica de Draco. Tener a ese niño tan cerca calmaba sus ansias de encontrarse con su antiguo amor.

* * *

"

 _Draco no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación, se suponía que el día siguiente iniciaría un nuevo semestre, pasó navidad en casa de sus padres. Las discusiones con su padre menguaron a petición de su madre, Ambos hombres poseían un carácter fuerte, no cedían ante los ideales del otro. Lucius continuaba siendo clasista, enfatizando en la importancia del origen mágico de los magos. Draco cansado de esa basura, ahora no creía en nada de eso. La ley debía ser justa y tratar a todos por igual sin importar su estrato social._

— _Hey, harás un hoyo en el piso.—Una alegre castaña apareció en el interior de una chimenea, corrió con los brazos abiertos para colgarse del cuello del rubio.-—Te he extrañado tanto._

— _Yo también.—Contestó emocionado, durante ese invierno descubrió un secreto de sí mismo.—Necesito hablar contigo._

 _Cho Chang terminó con Draco porque se dio cuenta que el hombre le pertenecía a otra mujer, la forma que trataba a Hermione, esa peculiar manera de mirarla, de hablar de ella. Era más claro que el agua. La chica de rasgos asiáticos le hizo ver que esa enorme idolatría y admiración era el resultado de sus sentimientos reprimidos. ÉL estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger._

— _He vuelto con Ron.—La mujer soltó de golpe congelando los movimientos del rubio.—Sé que soy una estúpida, pero no te imaginas lo mucho que ha madurado en estos meses.—Se separó de su amigo que estaba en shock.—Soy una idiota, lo sé. pero sigo amándolo._

 _El slytherin dibujó una media sonrisa, él mismo presenció durante seis largos meses como la chica trato de enamorarse de otros chicos, salir adelante pero Ronald era su maldición. Una sombra pesado y horrible cargando en la espalda. La rodeo con los brazos para besar su cabello, si ella era feliz, él también._

— _Tú misma lo dijiste.—Le susurró con tono grave.—Una segunda oportunidad no se le niega a nadie._

 _Draco apenas entendía sus nuevos sentimientos descubiertos, no buscaba incomodar a su mejor amiga con emociones a medias, primero debía asegurarse de comprender su corazón. Anhelaba que ella fuera feliz. "_

"

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie para abandonar su enorme escritorio, no entendía porque esos recuerdos continuaban acudiendo en las noches para torturarlo. Apretó los dientes debía odiarla, dejar de pensar en la mujer que rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos, decidió casarse con esa maldita comadreja. Cerró los párpados fuertemente llevaba casi seis años sin saber de ella, sin ver como el tiempo afectaba su rostro. Se alejó del mundo mágico de Londres, sus amigos, familia, de todos.

Esa mujer lo quebró a tal grado de convertirlo en un incompetente, un defectuosos hombres incapaz de amar a otra persona. Eso fue lo que Astoria le repitió muchas veces.

* * *

El primer día de trabajo, que fue un lunes, la maestra y alumno dedicaron su tiempo a conocerse mientras visitaban cada uno de los rincones de la mansión.

Para el martes eligieron el sitio donde crear un huerto familiar, Alfred no estaba muy contento al descubrir varias mandrágoras sembradas entre sus petunias. Por ello el cuarteto tuvo que escoger un terreno lejos y armar su propio huerto. El día miércoles continuaron con la elaboración del huerto con plantas muggles, más adelante sembrarán hierbas del mundo mágico pero por el momento preferían algunos frutos sencillos de cuidar.

Durante el jueves la nana y el niño sostuvieron una épica pelea sobre el plan de estudio a seguir. Scorpius sabía leer, aunque tenía claras dificultades con la pronunciación de algunas palabras, así como saber el significado. Por ello la mujer decidió bajar el nivel educativo, temas básicos y cortos. Scorpius quería temas complicados como su padre, quien a los 6 años ya hablaba dos idiomas diferentes. Con ternura Hermione le explicó a su pupilo que con el tiempo aprendería todo, era importante que disfrutara su niñez.

El quinto día, fue el primero en tener ya un programa. Todas las mañanas los cuatro personajes preparaba su desayuno, dejando que Alfred se encarga de la limpieza, la vajilla favorita de Draco se contraba incompleta por varias piezas. Había una clase en la mañana, al terminar se hacían hacerse cargo del huerto. Después de medio día comían para al terminar sentarse en la sala muggle a ver una película, un programa o dedicarle tiempo a un videojuego. En la tarde continuaba una clase, seguido de un baño, la cena y por último la nana le contaba una historia a Scorpius.

* * *

"

 _Dos personajes miraban el cielo enervados por el sabor a chocolate y otra sustancia puesta en sus panecillos, regalos de sus compañeros de Universidad. Habían terminado el cuarto año de la universidad y las vacaciones de verano pronto llegarán. Esta ocasión no podían escapar a un exótico lugar para disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Draco debía ir a Londres para recibir un curso intensivo en los negocios de la Familia Malfoy._

— _Te voy a extrañar.—Comentó riendo la mujer elevando las manos como si desear tocar los dibujos en el techo.—Estúpidos muffins, me han puesto sentimental._

 _Draco miró de reojo a la chica, sus labios rojos, su cómoda ropa de exploradora. Ese verano acompañará a Luna en un viaje por el Amazonas, claro después de la boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. Ella seguía siendo hermosa, ese cabello castaño regado por la alfombra, se giró para poner la cabeza sobre su mano._

— _Eres hermosa.—Confesó, su lengua se había soltado por el cannabis en ese chocolate, un amigo se lo había regalado para que se relajara.— Eres brillante, divertida, amable, sencillamente perfecta._

 _Acercó sus labios peligrosamente, sus alientos se mezclaron. Deseaba besarla, hundirse en esa boca con olor a hierbabuena, sumergir su nariz en ese cuello. La amaba a tal grado de no ser capaz de respirar, pero ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía una estable relación con Ronald. El hombre hizo un gran esfuerzo en madurar, y Draco presenció el enorme amor que ese león también sentía por la castaña. Hicieron las paces, se disculpó por las anteriores peleas donde lo llamo mortifago, traidor, entre otros adjetivos desagradables._

— _Tú también eres muy guapo.—Confesó la maga alzando la mano para acariciar el rostro del hombre.—Tu cabello ha crecido, debrías cortarlo.-Le susurró coquetamente.—Comienzo a sentir envidia por Astoria._

 _No era una broma, la gryffindor hablaba honestamente. Astoria era sangre pura, buena y hermosa, la mujer perfecta para Draco, por eso la odiaba internamente. Sus entrañas ardían al verla coquetear con su amigo, deseaba alejar a Draco de todas las serpientes a su alrededor, esconderlo en una cueva donde solo ella tuviera acceso. Acercó sus labios para besar las mejillas. No entendía la necesidad de más contacto._

"

* * *

Scorpius daba vueltas sobre su cama observando los nuevos colores adornando su habitación. Ese era su premio por haberse comportado correctamente en su primer día de clases. Había pasado casi una semana desde que la institutriz "Jane" se unió a la familia Malfoy. El sábado completo lo dedicaron a elegir los colores y muebles. Todos los materiales eran elegidos por el dúo y comprados por Alfred. La institutriz y niño no tenían permitido salir de la mansión sin el previo permiso del sr Malfoy.

—¿Crees que le guste a mi padre?.—Cuestionó ilusionado el niño observando su colcha con diferentes tipos de dragones dibujados.— Me encanta mi habitación.

— Te has portado muy bien esta semana, me haz ayudado en los deberes y poco a poco has dejado de hacer berrinche.—La mujer tomó por los brazos al niño para cargarlo, deposito un beso en la frente.— Cuando haces cosas buenas, el destino te las devuelve con buenos momentos.

Scorpius llevó sus manos a ese rostro para dejar un beso en la mejilla. Le gustaba recibir caricias, besos y cariños por parte de su institutriz, pasaban todo el día juntos, platicaban de muchos temas, jugaban, a veces peleaban pero era como un sueño. ¿Así se siente una mamá? le preguntó una noche anterior a Jenny y Nick, cuando se había quedado solo en su recamara. ¿Una mamá se comporta de esa manera?

—Mañana va llegar tu padre, le pediremos permiso para salir de la mansión.—La castaña depósito al niño sobre la cama.-—Luna siente mucha curiosidad por conocerte.

—Ya quiero que llegue mi padre.—Indicó saltando de alegría.— Tengo dinero de mis mesadas, pienso comprarle flores, ¿Cuales son sus favoritas?

Hermione observó cómo el chico bajaba de la cama para sacar una alcancía en forma de cerdito color rosa, en la parte inferior tenía un hoyo que fue tapado con papel y pegamento. Espacio algunas monedas sobre la alfombra.

—Las margaritas son sus favoritas.—Se sentó junto al chico para contar las monedas.— Harry le regalaba una flor cada vez que discutían, sin ser novios era muy celoso de ella.

—No me agrada ese tipo.—Agregó en tono celoso el pequeño rubio haciendo montones sus monedas.—Luna es muy linda para él.

Hermione decidió no continuar conversando sobre Harry y sus serios problemas de celoso posesivo. Scorpius también presentaba esos síntomas, la reunión entre ellos sería el evento del año. La castaña continuó observando al rubio contar el dinero, le cuestionaba que precio tendrías las margaritas, también quería comprarse algunas ranas de chocolate. Hermione valoraba esos momentos juntos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero les guste. No olviden que aquello entre comillas y en cursiva son flasbacks. No olviden decirme que les parecen los capitulos. Gracias y cuidense!


	6. Anxiousness

"

 _Hermione se desplazaba a una alta velocidad entre los pasillos de la Universidad, ese sería su último año en la Universidad estaba emocionada y también nostálgica porque eran los últimos días de tranquilidad. Su verano fue una montaña rusa de emociones. Ginevra y Harry no llegaron al altar, cada uno escapó de diferentes maneras una noche antes del gran evento. La primera huyó con su amante Blaise Zabini, se casó en la primera capilla que encontraron en Italia. La pelirroja escapó con el vestido y todo._

 _Harry huyó para perseguir a Luna hasta las Amazonas, ahí le confesó que ella era su único y verdadero amor. A mitad de la selva la pareja terminó contrayendo nupcias bajo un ritual de una tribu local. Hermione estaba muy feliz de presenciar la boda de una de sus mejores amigas. Nuevamente tuvo una discusión con Ron, terminaron por lo que parecía definitivo._

 _Cuando Hermione escuchó los votos entre Luna y Harry logró descifrar los conflictivos sentimientos que le profesaba a Draco, ellos le explicaban la definición de estar enamorado. Entonces entendió que ella se había enamorado de su nuevo mejor amigo, tanto tiempo se negó hacer caso a su corazón temiendo perder, pero Ginevra y Harry, con sus alocadas huidas le demostraron que por amor el ser humano se vuelve egoísta, y que quizá no esté mal._

 _La mujer detuvo sus andar al notar a una cabellera rubia abrazando a otra figura La mujer se colgaba de su cuello y le daba un beso en los labios. Hermione llevó la mano a su boca, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Malfoy observaba a la chica como si fuera un pequeño tesoro, la castaña se giró sobre sus talones para salir corriendo. Dolía estar enamorado de su mejor amigo._

"

* * *

Hermione observaba su reflejo en el espejo, no hay fecha que no se cumpla, plazo que no se venza, ni deuda que no se pague. Esa mañana se volvería a encontrar con Draco. Usaba una falda redonda que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, color vino, una blusa blanca fajada sin mangas, en el cuello enrollo una mascada, regalo de Draco cuando pasearon por Barcelona. Sus labios rojos sobresalen en ese perfecto maquillaje natural, pellizco sus mejillas para formar una sonrisa en los labios.

—Luces hermosa Jane.—La voz infantil captó la atención de la castaña que se giró hacia el niño.—Eres muy bonita.

—Tu eres el guapo de la familia, mi pequeño sunshine. .—COntestó para agacharse y tratar de peinar esos rizos de tonalidades doradas.— Eres mi pequeño rayo de Sol.

Depositó un beso en la frente para abrazarlo, un par de semanas le bastó para adorar a ese niño. Estar en esa casa era una venda que refrescaba sus heridas, el dolor de perder a alguien importante dos años atrás la dejó en shock, fueron los días más difíciles de su vida aún después de perder a Draco. Hermione peino el cabello rubio, Scorpius usaba unos jeans grises, una camisa blanca, con un moño de tono vino. Ambos personajes se preparaban para recibir al señor de la casa. Draco tenía programado arribar a medio día.

Hermione tenía en el regazo a un adormilado Scorpius, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. Ambos esperaban pacientes en la sala principal, se entretenían mirando un libro relacionado con los animales fantásticos, autoría de Luna Lovegood. Los dos elfos domésticos se quedaron dormidos en uno de los sillones. De pronto de la chimenea se comenzó a formar una imagen. Un personaje de cabellos rubios hizo acto de presencia.

—Buenas tardes.—El tono de voz era femenino, la figura era Teresa Palmer, quien llevaba una caja de regalo en las manos.—Te he traído un obsequio que envia tu padre.

—¿Dondé esta mi padre? .—Cuestionó molesto el niño saltando fuera del regazo de su nana.— No vendrá ¿Verdad?

La rubia mujer negó con la cabeza dejando el regalo sobre la mesa central. Llevó sus ojos a la castaña, no le agrado verla tan arreglada, notaba su esmero para lucir radiante. Hermione quien ya estaba de pie sintió la profunda y desagradable mirada sobre su persona, juzga su atuendo. No le agradaba esa mujer, ahora más que nunca. Scorpius tiró al piso el regalo para salir corriendo.

—Sigue siendo un malcriado—- Escupió la rubia, su mirada dibuja un reproche hacia la institutriz.— Debería enfocarse más en disciplinar a ese niño que en pintarse los labios.

—Lo que haga con mi apariencia no debe importarle.—La castaña caminó hacia la mujer para levantar el regalo.—Debería comenzar a usar un tono más rojo en los labios , quizá solo así consiga que Draco se gire a verla.

La leona caminó en dirección a las escaleras dejando a una rubia con la palabra en la boca. Odiaba a esa mujer, no por su descarado enamoramiento hacia Draco sino por la forma tan desagradable de expresarse de su pequeño sunshine.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se percató que estaba cerrada, dio un par de golpes sin recibir respuesta, sabia lo ilusionado que el niño estaba por ver a su padre, fue educado, hizo los deberes, fue un niño modelo por primera vez. Anhelaba recibir el reconocimiento de su padre.

—Sunshine, sunshine por favor ábreme la puerta.—La mujer mencionó en tono preocupado dando pequeños golpecitos.—Por favor abre la puerta.

—No, no quiero .—Gritó molesto, ruido de objetos siendo lanzados contra la pared provenían desde el interior.-—No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie.

La mujer escuchó por cinco minutos, el sonido de un berrinche infantil se libraba en el interior, cuando el silencio suplanto el desastre decidió utilizar un hechizo para abrir la puerta. Fue cuando encontró al pequeño Scorpius sentado en el borde de la cama aferrándose a un peluche, las manos formando puños, apretando los dientes, aguantando el llanto. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, era un total desastre. Trataba de deshacer su arduo trabajo.

—Esta bien llorar.—La mujer mencionó rodeando al niño con los brazos, no sin antes dejar el regalo sobre la cama.— Lo siento tanto.

—Los Malfoy no lloran.—Mencionó fríamente, era renuente a ser tocado por ello trataba de alejarse.—Los hombres no lloran.

Hermione depositó un beso en la frente, ella también se sentía herida. Anhelaba tanto volver a mirar a Draco, abrazarlo, hundir la nariz en su pecho, para absorber ese aroma. Ella también quería llorar, lo necesitaba tanto. Se aferró al pequeño rubio apretando los párpados, dejo varios besos en esa cabellera rubia.

—-En el pasado ví llorar a tu padre.—Le susurro dejando derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.—Es mentira que los Malfoy no lloren.

Entonces Scorpius dejó escapar un sollozo, aquella confesión liberó su alma entonces soltó a su pequeño peluche color amarillo para aferrarse a la castaña. ¿Por Qué su padre lo odiaba? se preguntó muchas veces antes, es como si él lo detestara. Muchas veces se sintió solo y abandonado pero ahora con Jane el mundo era menos gris. Adoraba el olor a vainilla que desprendía de su cabello corto, le gustaba vivir con Jane aunque su padre no estuviera a su lado.

* * *

"

 _Ni la serpiente, ni la leona se cuestionaron sobre sus vidas amorosas en esos meses, ninguno quería escuchar como el contrario estaba enamorado de otro ser humano. Se volvieron a encontrar, fueron los mismos amigos apoyándose el uno en el otro, salieron a divertirse, disfrutaron sus últimos días como universitarios, también los exámenes, los proyectos acapararon la mayor parte de su tiempo._

— _No quiero ir a la madriguera._ — _Soltó la mujer dejando la ropa a un lado de Draco, quien estaba recostado en su cama._ — _Quiero pasar navidad en Holanda._ — _Llevó sus ojos al hombre que había dejado su libro a un lado._ — _¿Te quedarías conmigo?_

— _Siempre._ — _Contestó en tono dulce, sus enormes grises ojos derritieron su alma._ — _¿Qué dirá tu noviecito si se entera?_

 _Hermione frunció la frente, no entendía el sentido de esa pregunta, así que recordó que nunca le había comentado sobre su rompimiento con Ron. Era extraño que después de tanto tiempo fuera la primera vez que también el rubio comenta sobre el tema. Draco se mordió la lengua tantos meses le costó guardarse las ganas de cuestionar sobre su relación con la comadreja reformada._

— _Él y yo rompimos hace meses._ — _Contestó restando importancia para recostarse a su lado, entonces decidió contraatacar._ — _¿Qué dirá tu hermosa Astoria?_

 _Draco se incorporó sorprendido por la repentina confesión, sin previo aviso se acomodo sobre la chica para arrinconar entre los cojines, la sujetó por el rostro y la besó sin pedir permiso. La caricia no fue tímida sino todo lo contrario, el beso se volvió salvaje y pasional. Su cobardía le costó meses de retrasar lo inevitable, cuando sus orbes grises se dibujaron en esos ojos avellanas, descubrió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos._

— _No estoy saliendo con Astoria._ — _Contestó con una enorme sonrisa acariciando la mejilla derecha con su pulgar._ — _Estoy enamorado de ti._

— _Idiota._ — _Le contestó rodeándolo con los brazos para acercar sus labios e invitarlo a besarla de nuevo._ — _Te quiero tanto._

 _Beso esos pálidos labios, introdujo la lengua y una coqueta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No escondería sus sentimientos por Draco, ambos eran dos magos libres de profesar su amor sin restricciones. La frías manos del slytherin se deslizaron por el cuello hasta llegar a los botones de la blusa y comenzó a liberarlos, la castaña imito los movimientos para dejar al rubio desnudo del dorso._

"

* * *

Hermione observaba como Scorpius les echaba a agua las pequeñas macetas rojas, la regadera era color verde con amarilla y el dibujo de un bowtruckle. Decidieron sembrar tomates cherry, en su pequeño huerto tenían calabazas germinando, las cuales querían para Halloween, también estaba la sección de fresas y algunas flores. La castaña descubrió que el pequeño rubio tenía una predilección por la herbolaria, a veces le recordaba a Neville.

—¿Crees que tardan en crecer? —Cuestionó dejando caer algunas gotas sobre la tierra. — Me encantan los tomates cherry.

—Tardan de 45 a 70 días en salir.—Contestó cargando un pequeño costal de abono. —Podemos usar un hechizo pero lo mejor es dejar a la naturaleza siga su camino.

El menor asintió cuando pasaba por un pequeño charco, sus botas de plástico se resbalaron provocando que cayera sobre un montón de tierra. La castaña dejó caer el costal para correr a socorrer al rubio, descubriendo que solo se había ensuciado la ropa pero no tuvo herida alguna, al descubrir que estaba bien lo guardó en sus brazos. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, tuvo tanto miedo.

—¿Crees que sea difícil plantar margaritas? —El niño cuestionó sonrojado debajo de esa capa de tierra.— Pensé que sería lindo llevarle a Luna flores que yo mismo sembré.

—Me acabas de dar un susto que casi detiene mi corazón y tú solo piensas en Luna.—Sus labios fruncidos dejaban ver una mueca de falso dolor. —Llevo cuidando de ti casi un mes y solo piensas en mi amiga.

La castaña escondió el rostro en sus manos y fingió llorar. Scorpius separó aquellos dedos para llevar su labios y besar la frente de la mujer, era la primera vez que el rubio efectuaba esa caricia, regularmente era la nana quien era cariñosa.

—Te quiero mucho Jane.—El niño susurró sonrojado peinando algunos cabellos hacia atrás.—Tú siempre serás la chica que más quiera en el mundo.

La leona no soportó tanta ternura por lo que nuevamente guardó en su brazos al pequeño, beso sus rubio cabellos. Lo adoraba porque era un buen niño, continuaba haciendo algunas bromas, principalmente hacia los pobres elfos. Necesitaba rodearse de más niños de su edad, estar encerrado en esa mansión no era bueno para su crecimiento.

* * *

"

 _Draco observaba como esa chica envuelta en un abrigo rojo, bufanda blanca giraba mientras los copos de nieve caían, era la primera nevada idéntica a la celebraron el primera año que se reencontraron. Cuando se volvieron amigos. El corazón de la serpientes estaba a punto de explotar de alegría. Eran novios oficialmente, un sentimiento de poder y plenitud se desbocaba en su cuerpo cuando se presentaban con aquellos honoríficos con conocidos._

— _No puedo creer que la chica más inteligente del Hogwarts sea mi novia. —Draco se acercó para abrazar a la chica por la cintura.—A veces sospecho que estoy dentro de un sueño._

— _Eres afortunado, mira que terminar como novio de la heroína del mundo mágico.—Le contestó colgándose de su cuello para que sus narices frias y rojas se tocaran.—Eres una serpiente con suerte._

 _Draco la besó apasionadamente, ella era todo aquello que creyó nunca querer pero sin dudas lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Hundió la nariz en ese cuello para ahogarse en ese aroma a vainilla desprendiendo de sus rizos castaños. Antes pensaba que esa mata revoltosa era horrorosa pero ahora le fascinaba, le encantaba su largo cabello. Hermione beso las mejillas blancas de su novio, escuchó un mito que dice si pasas la primera nevada con tu pareja, su amor duraría toda la eternidad. Muchas veces creyó tonto y cursi la idea, pero en ese momento anhelaba fuera real._

"

Teresa notó que el consejo de aquella mujer surtio efecto. Su jefe no dejaba de observar su boca cuando hablaba, decidió viajar hasta Asia para acompañarlo en sus negociaciones de nuevos tratados. los ojos de Draco no se alejaban de esos carnosos labios rojos, le recordaba el tono tanto a Hermione. Últimamente no sabía porque no dejaba de pensar en ella, quizá se debía aquella Jane trabajando en su casa. Alfred no dejaba de mandarle cartas sobre cómo era esa mujer, que tanto le recordaba a su ex novia.

* * *

Scorpius miraba el cielo azul, estaba recostado en el abdomen de su nana, ese domingo decidieron pasarlo en el amplio jardín. Había un sillón colgante para jardín donde estaban recostados. Ambos personajes llevaban puestas las pijamas. Hermione usaba su varita mágica para enseñarle algunos sencillos hechizos al chico. Levitaba juguetes para que simularán una obra teatro.

—Yo sé porque mi padre no viene a casa.—De pronto el niño mencionó. Los muñecos en el aire se quedaron estáticos. —ÉL me odia porque por mi culpa murió mi madre.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste el cap, ya pronto vendrá la reunión de la parejita! espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews! Esta semana me voy a enfocar en este fanfic!


	7. Hard feeelings

Los juguetes a su alrededor cayeron, entonces la chica tomó por los brazos al niño para observar a la cara, lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—No sunshine, tu padre te ama.—Su tono fue dulce pero seguro de sí mismo.— Tu madre no murió por tu culpa.

—Entonces ¿Por Qué papà no me quiere? —Le cuestionó con los pequeños ojos llenos de lágrimas.— ¿Porqué no quiere estar en casa?

La mujer dejo un par de besos en las mejillas blancas, no tenía las respuestas para esas preguntas porque ella misma desconocía la razón de tanta frialdad por parte de Draco. Él era un buen hombre, amoroso, cariñoso siempre cuidando de ella cuando eran pareja y amigos. La familia Malfoy después de la guerra se volvió muy hermética, solo anuncios importantes y cortos salían a la luz, por ello cuando murió Astoria solo especificaba que la causa de muerte fue por complicaciones en el parto.

—Cariño, tu padre es un hombre ocupado que te ama con todo el corazón.—Le susurró besando el cabello rubio que olía a manzanas.—Te demostrare que tu padre te quiere.

* * *

La castaña lo sujetó por las mejillas para dejar un beso, estaba decidida obligar a Draco volver a la mansión aún si tenía que revelar su identidad. Guardó en sus brazos al pequeño.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones rojos observando el rostro formado en las llamas de la chimenea. Necesitaba el consejo de una de sus amigas. Minutos antes decidió pedirle a Alfred que le enviara una carta escrita por ella al Sr Malfoy.

—Descubrirá que eres tu, tu letra es inconfundible.—El rostro de Luna se movió para explicar.— ¿Qué vas hacer si él te obliga a irte?

—Hay un amplio contrato que yo misma redacté, le será imposible obligarme a irme, soy una de las abogadas más prometedoras del mundo mágico.—Contestó tratando de fingir seguridad.— Si él no me quiere en su vida aceptaré eso pero no abandonaré a Scorpius,

En el rostro de Luna se dibujó una profunda preocupación, ella era quien continuamente animada a su amiga a salir a delante, ella creía que si los alemanes se volvía a encontrar su amor resurgirá como el ave fénix pero también estaban los miedos. Las palabras de Harry tenían mucho sentido, si después del escándalo sobre la separación de Ron y Hermione, la serpiente que era viuda no busco a la leona fue porque quizá no le importaba.

—Mione ¿estas bien? .—La rubia cuestionó de golpe.—Estar cerca de Scorpius quizá te traiga doloroso recuerdos sobre ella ¿Haz podido dormir?

—Las pesadillas no han vuelto.—Contestó con una mediana sonrisa.— Ambos son muy distintos, quiero cuidar de Scorpius no porque sea el hijo de Draco sino porque él también se ha quedado solo. .—Hermione pasó con dificultad la saliva por su garganta .—Ambos creemos que somos los culpables de la muerte de un ser querido.

Luna ladeo la cabeza, entonces su rostro se contrajo ante una punzada de dolor naciendo en la parte baja de su vientre. Hermione se percató de aquella mueca y saltó fuera de su lugar.

—Luna ¿estas bien? .—Le cuestionó preocupada estirando la mano como si deseara tocar ese rostro formado entre las llamas.— ¿Quieres que le avise a Harry?

—No, por favor no.—La mujer contestó respirando con dificultad.—Apenas logré que fuera al trabajo, no se ha apartado de mí todo el fin de semana.

El segundo embrazada Luna no iba de maravilla, continuamente sufría de problemas con la presión, le faltaba aire. Harry vivía constantemente preocupado temiendo que algo malo le sucediera a su amada esposa. La rubia volvió a dibujar una sonrisa.

—Muero de nervios por conocer a mi fan numero uno.—La chica cambió el tema ya mas relajada.—Me gustaría que Harry estuviera aquí cuando Scorpius me traiga las flores.

—¿Quieres que asesine a mi amigo por ponerle un dedo encima a mi sunshine?—-Le cuestiono ofendida, Harry Potter era un verdadero energúmeno celando a su esposa.—Sabes que ese hombre tiene serios problemas para controlarse.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras le contaba otra historia a Scorpius. Esta vez le narraba la ocasión que su idola encontró a una serpiente de agua mientras vagaba por una cueva en una isla al Sur de Asia, aunque no le agradaba también escucho como Harry Potter ideó un plan para rescatrala. Cada día que pasaba era más obvia la admiración y cariño que Scorpius profesaba al mundo de la investigación de seres fantásticos.

—Jane ¿Te has enamorado? .—EL niño cuestionó intrigado era la primera vez que cuestionaba sobre su vida personal.— A mi me gusta mucho Luna.

—Claro que he estado enamorada.—Le contestó con una mediana sonrisa, estirando la mano para despeinar un poco esos cabellos rubios.— En el colegio había un niño muy malo, siempre discutiamos y solía hacer travesuras que realmente me lastimaban.— Sus dedos bajaron hasta llegar a las mejillas.—Ese niño pasó por muchas cosas feas hasta volverse un chico fuerte y amable.

Scorpius se incorporó un poco para escuchar mejor esa historia. Su nana le hablaba mucho de su padre cuando eran niños, le contó que compartieron clases en su tiempo en Hogwarts. No eran amigos pero si conocidos, además sabía secretos del rubio que nadie más conocía. Estaba interesado saber si quizá ella se podría volver su nueva mamá, era hermosa por por eso necesitaba saber si ella amaba a alguien más.

—Lo volví a encontrar o años después cuando éramos mayores, él era diferente.—Soltó una tonta sonrisa.—Ere soberbio y vanidoso pero muy guapo, nos volvimos los mejores amigos Y con el paso del tiempo me enamore de él.

—¿Te enamoraste del chico que te molestaba en la colegio?.—Cuestiono asombrado, la castaña asintió.— En los cuentos de hadas la princesa siempre se queda con el héroe y no con el villano

Hermione ladeo la cabeza, ese fue la mismo cuestionamiento que Harry le hizo cuando le contó que se hizo amiga de Draco, y al momento de confesar sobre su relación sentimental. Algunos levantaron cejas y se preocuparon por su corto noviazgo con la serpiente, una amistad con Hermione no era fuera de lo normal porque la leona era conocida por su buen juicio, un romance fue radical.

—Era un niño muy malo pero creció y maduro , me pidió perdón y se volvió en mi príncipe.— Comentó acercando su rostro.—Hay vece que los malos no son tan malos y merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Deposito un beso en la frente del rubio. Si los padres de Draco hubiesen sido más abiertos, menos clasistas quizá, solo quizá desde niños ella y Malfoy hubiesen sido amigos.

—¿lo sigues queriendo? Jane.—Nuevamente cuestionó llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la mujer, quien asintió — ¿Porque no estás con él?

—Cosas feas sucedieron entre nosotros.—Dibujo una sonrisa.—Pero no pierdo la esperanza de recuperarlo.

El niño dejo otro beso en la mejilla para desearle buenas noches y prometerle que él siempre la amara.

* * *

La castaña salió de la recamara dejando un hechizo para que figuras vagaron por la habitación como si fueran guardianes. Al cerrar la puerta dejó descansar la frente en la madera, se dibujó una sonrisa. Entonces un conocido aroma impregnó sus fosas nasales, se giró para descubrir una figura parada a mitad del pasillo. Ahí estaba él.

—Estas en casa.—Susurró girándose para quedar de frente, no estaba segura si era otra de sus fantasías o esa imagen era real,.— Hola Draco.

—Tu letra es inconfundible después de meditar sobre tu firma recordé dónde había escuchado ese nombre.—Su tono de voz era frío e impersonal.— Jane se llamaba la protagonista de esa cursi novela muggle que tanto te gustaba.

Draco no lograba alejar sus ojos de esa mujer, era tan distinta a como la recordaba, sin su característico caballera de tonos chocolates, se notaba más delgada, usaba ya una pijama para dormir. Nunca creyó volver a verla, sus mundos eran dos esferas que nunca se encontraron, ella en Londres siendo la esposa de la comadreja, definiendo a los desvalidos en los juzgados. Él en América rodeandose de hombres de negocios sin escrúpulos.

—Haz dejado crecer tu cabello.— Indicó la chica con la intención de tocar las hebras rubias pero el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás.— Hueles a tabaco, el vicio que más odio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.—Le cuestionó con una mueca de incredulidad, cómo se atrevía a criticar su persona.— No tienes ningún derecho de estar en mi casa.

El hombre tomó por el brazo a la castaña para arrastrarla hacia las escaleras, se prometió a sí mismo nunca volver a caer en ese rostro de ángel, no sería el imbécil que tiempo atrás fue. Ella tomó una decisión hace varios años. Ella eligió casarse con la comadreja, lo elijo por encima de él. Su orgullo, su amor propio fue destruido.

—Hay un contrato.—La mujer lo detuvo para liberarse del agarre.— No dejaré a Scorpius, no olvides que soy una magnífica abogada.

La mujer lo retó con la mirada levantando la barbilla. Esa expresión de soberbia lastimó el orgullo herido de la serpiente.

—No tienes derecho de estar aquí.—Le escupió, su voz contenía un inusual ritmo amargo.— Si no lo haz olvidado tú elegiste casarte con él. —EL chico elevo la voz enfrentándolo.—Me abandonaste para irte con él, así que lárgate.

La castaña trago en seco, sus manos formaron puños y tomó aire, deseaba recuperar esos años separados, fue un grave error que ella se dejará enervar por lo celos y deseo de venganza. ÉL también parte de culpa, le mintió en un inicio.

—Mentiste al decir que Astoria no era tu novia.—Le enfrentó, era tiempo de hablar de frente y sacar a relucir los viejos rencores.— Juraste que no había nada entre ustedes, pero mientras salíamos tu madre organizaba una fiesta de compromiso.

Su voz se quebró, desde el momento que volvió amiga de Draco era consciente que su familia nunca la aceptaría pero no le importaba mucho mientras el hombre la amara.

—No te imaginas el dolor que sentí al encontrarme a ambas mujeres en el callejón DIagon, presumían en voz alta que pronto serían familia.—Su mirada se contría y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. — Me dieron una invitación para su fiesta de compromiso.

Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás, fue un malentendido, una sucia treta que su madre y Astoria le tendieron. Era verdad que le mentido al decirle a Hermione sobre no estar con la serpiente pero al saber que era libre, por fin había dejado a Ron, no quiso perder la oportunidad de estar con ella.

—Iba con todas mis amigas, les platicaba el maravilloso novio que eras.—Le enfrentó, esas palabras las llevaba guardadas muchos años.—Estaba tan molesta contigo, tan furiosa, trate de contactarte pero no contestabas mi cartas, nadie me daba noticias de ti, simplemente desapareciste y me dejaste quedar como una idiota.

—Mentí, lo admito pero te busque para explicar todo.—La sujetó por el brazo.—Entonces tú decidiste casarte con él, una maldita venganza, por una maldita mentira decidiste casarte con él.

Él cometió un error pero ella fue la cobarde que con el orgullo herido decidió casarse con él, aún cuando le explico. Le suplico una oportunidad y rogó perdón decidió seguir con sus planes. Se humilló ante ella, entre lágrimas y de rodillas le imploró no casarse pero la mujer lo ignoro. La odio tanto, detesto su soberbia, gracias a ella no volvió a creer en el amor, casarse con Astoria solo fue su contra venganza.

—Tú maldito orgullo fue el que destrozó nuestro amor.— Elevo la voz molesto.— Mi cobardía quizá ayudó pero tú decidiste irte con él, tú y tu estúpida dignidad, porque no encontró otra razón para casarte con él.

—Estaba embarazada..—Interrumpió, las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas.—Mi maldito orgullo y ego destrozado me hicieron embriagarme y terminar con mi ex novio en la cama.—La mujer desvió la mirada por fin lo confesaba en voz alta aunque llevaba años negándolo.—Pensé que lo deducirías ya que no dejaban de hablar de eso los periódicos.

La mujer caminó hacia atrás. Las revistas rosas y amarillistas del mundo mágico no dejaron de gritarlos a los cuatro vientos. La razón porque Hermione y Ron se casaran tan precipitadamente se debía a que la leona se encontraba esperando un bebé. No dejo de ser la comidilla del mundo mágico, ya nadie creía que la pareja se hubiese casado por amor.

—Un día antes de mi boda te imaginé llegando para detenerla pero no fue asi.— La mujer llevó las manos a su rostro para limpiar las lagrimas.— Solo recibí la invitación para tu boda con una nota diciendo que era la invitada de honor ya que sin mí aquella boda nunca se llevaría a cabo.

Tantos malentendidos, mentiras que merman la confianza de una fuerte amistad, cuando el amor se vive con tanta intensidad como el que Draco y Hermione se profesaban el temor a perderlo los vuelve tontos, inseguros del mundo, porque el miedo a perderse los sobrepasaba. Draco después de ser rechazado por Hermione decidió cerrarse en su burbuja, impidiendo eu noticias relacionadas a ella llegaran a sus oídos.

—Te volviste a encerrar en tu burbuja ¿verdad? .—Una media sonrisa se dibujó en ese rostro de piel canela.—Te lo dije mil veces, no es bueno alejarse del mundo solo porque tienes miedo.

La mujer estiró los brazos para sujetar ese pálido rostro. En la universidad el rubio el confeso la real razón para estudiar en un universdad no relacionada al mundo de la magia, quería alejarse de todos aquellos que lo repudiaban por haber pertenecido al grupo de los villanos. Se escondió dentro de su caparazón para no escuchar como su familia era atacada, como era visto.

—Scorpius estará feliz de ver que has vuelto.—Le susurro acercando su rostro peligrosamente. Hermione descubrió que ese mago continuaba bajo su embrujo.—Bienvenido Draco.

La mujer depositó un fugaz beso sobre esos pálidos labios, hubiese deseado profundiza en la caricia pero su embrujo sólo duraría unos segundos. Draco se mantuvo estático con la mirada puesta en la figura que se adentraba por una puerta de madera ¿Por Qué seguía siendo un idiota? tenerla cerca, su aroma, el calor de su piel lo ahogaba. Si un embarazo fue la causa de que se casará con la comadreja, ¿Donde estaba el bebé? la castaña no usaba un anillo.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, seguía siendo débil ante esta táctica, en la universidad cuando la castaña quería evadir un tema simplemente se comportaba linda para dejarlo embrujado y escapar.

Draco caminó en dirección a su habitación, deseaba alejar a la mujer de su hijo, sacarla de su vida pero no era justo, ambos cometieron tantos errores. ¿Qué hubiese hecho él si ella le hubiese confesado la verdad desde el inicio? ¿Hubiese aceptado ser el padre de un hijo de la comadreja? al cerrar la puerta una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ella había decidido volver entrar a su vida ¿Porque? la respuesta era más que obvia, lo seguía amando.

* * *

Esa mañana por primera vez el rubio no saltó fuera de la cama cuando el despertador sonó, con su varita sencillamente estrelló el objeto con la pared. Pasó la noche en vela recordando su encuentro con Hermione, tenía muchas dudas, miedos y arrepentimientos. También era feliz por tenerla de vuelta, tantos años ahogado en la amargura y rencor desaparecieron con ese simple beso.

Draco bajó por la escaleras extasiado por encontrarse con la castaña, caminó en dirección a la cocina y ahí encontró a la mujer usando un infaltil mandil con la frase, " **No estoy despeinada solo me he quitado la corona.** ", su hijo ayudaba batir la una mezcla en un traste, llevaba un ridículo gorro de chef. Era extraña esa sensación, es como si entrara a una dimensión desconocida.

—Buenos días Draco.— La mujer mencionó con una sonrisa de lado, llevaba harina en la mejilla derecha.—¿Nos acompañaras en el desayuno?

Scorpius al escuchar el nombre dejó sus deberes para bajar de la silla y correr abrazar a su padre. Era la primera vez que el niño actuaba de esa manera c, regularmente lo evadía, le armaba bromas para recibirlo despùes de un cansado viaje. Malfoy mayor no supo como contestar esa muestra de efusiva emoción, así que se agacho para responder el abrazo.

—He vuelto a casa —El hombre limpio un poco la harina de esas mejillas blancas.-—Pensé que estarás molesto.

—Te extrañaba mucho papá—-Scorpius confesó, ya que Jane le dijo que no era una debilidad decirle a las personas a su lado que las quería.—Sé que estás ocupado.

El niño tomó la mano de su padre para llevarlo al comedor donde lo obligó a sentarse, con Jane a su lado no tenía miedo de actuar de esa manera. Ella le dijo que así un hijo debe tratar a su padre.

Hermione le dio un plato con dos pancakes y manzanas picada. El hombre esperó a que Scopus y la castaña se sentara en la mesa para comenzar a comer, sus ojos no se apartaban de la bruja. No llevaba una pizca de maquillaje, su pijama era la misma de ayer, es como si estuviera acostumbrada esa dinámica, actuaba como si fuera su casa.

—Tienen canela.—Agregó sorprendido, sus ojos se iluminaron ese sabor le traía viejos recuerdos.—Haz mejorado .

—Es lo único que puedo cocinar sin desatar un desastre biológico.—Contestó la mujer llevando la vista a otro punto.—Soy una pésima cocinera.

—Una vez tratamos de hacer galletas y terminamos provocando un incendio.—Intervino emocionado el niño, era la primera vez después de muchos años que su padre lo acompañaba a desayunar—Alfred solo nos tiene permitido usar su cocina para desayunar.

El rubio llevo su vista al mencionado que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta con el semblante serio. El dueño de la casa levantó el pulgar como si aprobara su decisión, él conocía lo peligrosa que era la leona dentro de la cocina. Alfred por primera vez quedó sorprendido por su jefe, nunca antes había estado tan relajado.

—Ya que estas en casa quería pedir tu permiso para llevar a Scorpius algunos museos.—La rubia giro a guiñar el ojo a su cómplice menor de edad.— Alfred necesita tu aprobación para levantar los hechizo de protección y dejar salir a Scorp. —Draco entrecerró los ojos.—Sabes que soy una excelente maga, puedo cuidar de él.

—No dudo de tu capacidad, ayer no terminamos de hablar.— Draco se detuvo al notar como la chica le preparaba una taza de café negro con una cucharada de leche y un cubito de azúcar.—Sra Weasley.

La mujer lanzó un bufido al escuchar ese apellido, el hombre lo había hecho con alevosía, era claro que Draco necesitaba explicaciones. Le pasó la taza de café restando importancia a su ataque.

—Ese no es mi apellido.—Le contestó fríamente llevando sus ojos a Scorpius.—Sunshine ¿No le ibas a enseñar a tu padre algo?

El rubio asintió para saltar fuera de la mesa emocionado, al salir de la cocina, la mujer llevó su vista al mayordomo quien entendió la orden implícita. Los dejo solos.

—Me separe de Ronald hace más de un año.— La mujer le dio un sorbo a su café negro, sin azúcar.— Sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿Verdad?.—El hombre desvió la mirada, Hermione posó la palma de su mano sobre la blanca del rubio.—Te amo Draco.

Scorpius entró a la habitación armando un alboroto, le paso un par de pruebas que su profesora, niñera y cuidadora le hizo. En cada uno de las examanes tenía una filas de palomitas, era un excelente estudiante. Draco revisó los pergaminos, el orgullo hinchó su pecho.

—¿Estas orgulloso de mi?.—Cuestionó ilusionado.— ¿Papá?

—Sí, claro que estoy orgulloso de ti.—El hombre estiró los brazos para guardar a su hijo, las palabras de Hermione lo dejaron desarmado.— Tienen mi permiso para salir de la mansión cuando lo deseen.

El hombre se aferró a su hijo, en menos de 12 horas su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, abandono su viaje de negocios, iba tarde a la oficina, su mundo estaba de patas hacia arriba y no lograba mantener el ritmo de su corazón en rangos normales. Por el rabillo del ojo noto como la castaña sonreía, ¿Estaba mal sentirse tan feliz? tenía tantas preguntas pero temía hacerlas. Algo realmente malo tuvo que sucederle a la castaña y le dolía pensar que no estuvo con ella. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Donde estaba su bebé?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Una telenovela se vivió entre el Dramione xD lo siento no puedo evitar el drama. Espero les guste este cap algo largo. Gracias por los reviews!


	8. Stay with me

Esa mañana el señor Malfoy llegó a la oficina con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, gesto desconocido para los empleados de la empres Malfoy. Era un mito que el mago fuera capaz de hacer ese gesto tan cordial, algunos creyeron que esa mañana estaba bajo el efecto de un imperius. Se corrió el chisme sobre su viaje de negocios cancelado, por primera vez cancelaba una junta debido a su inasistencia. Teresa se encontraba de un pésimo humor, el rubio continuamente le daba santo y seña de sus actividades del día, no existía reunión o evento que ella no controlara.

—¿Draco qué ha sucedido? .—Una preocupada bruja ingresaba por la puerta dibujando una mueca de molestia.— Has llegado tarde.

—Esta será mi hora de entrada de hoy en adelante.— El hombre comentó seriamente leyendo algunos pergaminos .—También mi horario de salida va cambiar, así que no quiere juntas después de las 7 de la noche.

La mujer mordió su lengua, no entendía ese cambio de actitud de un día a otro. Él siempre fue un brujo consagrado a sus negocios, vover a los Malfoy la familia de magos más rica del mundo siempre fue su objetivo. A Teresa le agradaba la idea de acompañar a un hombre tan ambicioso como ella, lo admiraba y amaba desde la penumbras. Lentamente se volvió en su incondicional con el objetivo, de en un futuro volverse la señora Malfoy.

—Te necesitamos para que tomes decisiones.—La mujer interrumpió la lectura del rubio, quien levantó levantó una ceja intrigado.—No puedes dejar los negocios a la deriva.

-—Creo estar rodeado de inteligentes personas en las que puedo confiar y delegar responsabilidades.—Apartó los pergaminos de su rostro para mirar fijamente a la rubia.— Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia.

Draco seguía amando a Hermione, la confesión de la mañana solo disparó una serie de ilusiones nunca antes vividas, anhelaba una familia con ella y Scorpius, estuvo a punto de buscar información de lo sucedido entre ella y Ronald pero sería paciente hasta que ella confesara. Ella siempre fue más inteligente que él. Teresa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, no le agradaba la nueva actitud de su jefe, temía que el cambio se debiera a la presencia de esa bruja castaña.

* * *

Scorpius acomodaba el moño rojo de su cuello, esa mañana usaba unos jeans deslavados, una camisa tipo polo, y un cardigan negro con botones. Era la primera vez que deambulaba por las calles de New York muggle, regularmente sus niñeras solo visitaban barrios mágicos. Se quedó quieto un momento al notar como unos muggles bailaban.

—Sunshine no te alejes de mi.—La castaña se giró para observar al chico, se agacho para pellizcar sus mejilla.— Otro día podemos ir a explorar el barrio pero ahora vamos tarde.

—Los muggles son raros.-—Contestó en voz baja sujetando fuertemente la mano de su compañera, sus ojos estaban ùestos en un sujeto lleno de piercings y tatuajes.— A veces me dan un poco de miedo.

Hermione se puso de cuclillas para depositar un beso en las mejillas. El primer paso para fomentar perjuicios es el miedo, temor a las personas que piensan, visten, o son diferentes a nosotros.

—No debes temer, hay muchos muggle buenos como también existen magos malos.— La chica acarició la mejilla derecha, era tan idéntico a Draco.—Mis padres son muggles y te puedo jurar que fueron sensacionales, cuidaron de mí y siempre los amaré.

—Mi abuelo dice que son salvajes, agresivos y envidiosos .— Bajo su mirada apenado, él no tuvo contacto con los muggles más aquella niñera con orígenes similares a Jane. — Quizá mi abuelo se equivoca.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, llegó en el momento correcto para alejar a Scorpius del camino que Draco siguió de niño. Los señores Malfoy continuaban viviendo en sus viejos prejuicios, con Draco tan distante de su hijo, este era masa lista para moldear bajo el control de Lucius. No dejaría que ese niño creciera con el peso de la intolerancia o racismo.

—Tu padre hace tiempo que no piensa como tus abuelos. Anda vamos a comprar las margaritas.—Señaló una florería puesta en la esquina.— La casa de Luna está a una cuadra.

El rubio asintió emocionado para acompañar a su cuidadora. Se mostró apenado al pedir las flores pero esa muggle de piel morena y cabellos negros rizados le extendió una sonrisa que le dio confianza, así que se adentro a la tienda siguiendo a la dependiente.

—¿Son para tu mama?.—La morena cuestionó, el rubio negó con la cabeza.—¿Para la niña que tes gusta?

—No, son para mi maga naturalista favorita.—Confesó emocionado señalando el listón azul.— Ella es muy famosa, inteligente y linda.

La dependiente apretó los labios sin entender a qué se refería el niño con eso de "maga naturalista" , le resto importancia debido a que los niños continuaban siendo muy inocentes. Scorpius se giró para solicitarle dinero a su nana, esta le dio un par de papeles verdes. Scorp inseguro si aquello era dinero se los paso a la dueña de la florería. Hermione salió para observar algunas plantas, deseaba llenar la mansión Malfoy con más naturaleza para que dejara de ser tan sombria., deseaba un hogar lleno de más luz.

—Sunshine de regreso podemos comprar estas plantas para colocarlas en la sala.—La chica elevó la voz mientras señalaba unas clivias.— Me encantaría llevar varias, debemos traer a tu padre para que escoja unas para su despacho.

La mujer continuó observando las plantas mientras el rubio la observaba con admiración.

—Le puedes comentar a tu mamá que los martes organizamos un taller de floricultura para principiantes .—La vendedora comentó al chico dándole el ramo de margaritas y recibiendo el dinero.— Tenemos un amplio catálogo de plantas para casa.

Scorpius agradeció la invitación tímidamente, quiso corregir a la vendedora pero no tuvo el valor, le fascinó ese hipòtico futuro, ser el hijo de Jane. Se giró hacia la castaña que continuaba inmersa mirando y fotografiando algunas plantas. No le desagrada la idea de que otros pensaran que ella era su madre. Una inusual alegría se posó en su pecho, quería gritar, saltar.

—Yo le comentaré a mi mamá.—COntestó recibiendo el cambio y guardando las monedas en los bolsillos del pantalón.—Gracias

Hermione le ayudó con el enorme ramo de margaritas blancas atadas con un moño azul., tomo de la mano al rubio quien se pegó orgulloso a ella. Scorpius levantaba la barbillo orgulloso de pensar que otras personas asumirán que eran madre e hijo paseando por la ciudad. No era mala idea, su padre parecía respetar ya aceptar la compañía de Jane.

* * *

Levantó la mirada observando los números marcarse en un tablero, en pocos minutos conoceria a su heroína.

—No te pongas nervioso.—La castaña indico para agacharse y acomodar un rebelde mechón que se salía de su lugar.—Hueles a manzanas y te ves hermosos.

—Quiero causar un gran impacto a mi futura mentora.—El niño mencionó orgullos tratando de respirar con calma.—En el futuro me convertiré en un brujo naturista famoso como ella, viajaremos por el mundo juntos.

La castaña dibujó una sonrisa, le agradaba saber que su pequeño sunshine tenía planes tan impresionantes. Cuando llegaron al piso indicado se irguió para observar como las puertas se abren. Al Ingresar al departamento se encontró con una hinchada rubia, que usaba unos leggings negros con una blusa larga roja, en su s pies llevaba unas peculiares pantuflas en forma de cocodrilos. Hermione se acercó para saludarla depositando un beso en la mejilla.

—Scorpius, te presento formalmente a Luna Lovegood, una de la investigadoras y brujas naturistas más famosas del mundo mágico .— La mujer recién presentada miró al niño regalándole una coqueta sonrisa.— Yo no mentía al decir que era más bella en persona.

—Es un placer conocerte Scorp.—La rubia indicó estirando los brazos para aceptar las margaritas.—Son mis favoritas, luces muy guapo.

—Wow, eres hermosa.—EL niño tartamudeo emocionado sin poder cerrar la boca de lo asombrado que estaba, esa chica era como siempre la soñó, sus rizos largos y plateados cayendo por sus hombros, ojos azules como el cielo.— Es un placer conocerla, tengo muchas preguntas sobre sus viajes

El niño usaba prefijos que mostraran el respeto y admiración que sentía por esa mujer. Luna sujeto al rubio de la mano para dirigirlo a la sala, ahí tomaron asiento sobre un sofá. Scorpius no dejaba de cuestionar sobre las características de algunos animales, eran preguntas interesantes. Hermione se acomodó en otro sofá siguiendo la conversación.

—¿Crees que pueda ir en un futuro a una excepción contigo?.—Cuestionó el pequeño ilusionado, ese había sido su sueño desde que supo de la existencia de la bruja.—Quiero volverme un mago naturalista como tú.

—Cuando seas mas grande y hayas asistido a Hogwarts habrá un lugar para ti en mi equipo .— Contestó la rubia acariciando esos cabellos de tonalidades oro, era como tener un mini Malfoy tierno y dulce en las manos.—Debes esforzarte por estudiar mucho. ¿Su padre no tendrá problemas con esa profesión?

La mujer llevó sus ojos hacia la castaña quien negó con un movimiento de cabeza

— Ya suficiente dinero ha hecho Draco en los últimos años como para obligar a mi sunshine hacerse cargo de los negocios.—La bruja agregó usando su varita para levitar las margaritas y acomodarlas en el interior de un jarrón.— Scorp será lo que desee, no dejaré que su padre se interponga en sus aspiraciones.

—Draco siempre puede tener más hijos a quien delegar responsabilidades—-La rubia interrumpió con una pícara sonrisa provocando que la castaña se sonrojara.— Sería lindo tener mas admiradores con el rostro de Draco.

La ceja de pequeño Malfoy se levantó con duda no entendía qué significaban sus palabras pero si le emocionaba tener más hermanos, entonces llevó sus ojos a su guardiana. Le agradaba la idea de que ella fuera su mamá. Los tres continuaron conversando de otros temas hasta que unos berridos provenientes de la puerta captaron su atención.

Nuevamente Harry peleaba con su retoño, ambos no lograban ponerse de acuerdo para decidir quien era el mejor jugador de la temporada de quidditch. El niño odiaba los deportes y solía acompañar a su padre por que su madre lo obligaba ir. Aunque no le agradaba esa disciplina se considera un sabio observador y por ciertas razones estaba seguro que su decisión era mejor que la de su padre, quien solo se guiaba por instinto.

—A veces es imposible hablar contigo.—El niño lanzó un suspiro de cansancio para girarse y observar a los visitantes.— Madrina Mione.

El chico de cabellos negros corrió abrazar a su madrina, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca y las bolsas con comida.

—¿Qué hace un mini malfoy a lado de mi esposa?.—Cuestionó flotando las bolsas de papel hacia una mesa, donde las deposito y caminó en dirección a su mujer.—Eres idéntico a tu padre, hasta ese ceño fruncido qué hace cuando está molesto.

El hombre tomó asiento a un lado de su esposa para pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros. A Scorpius no le agradaba el "esposo" de su ídola, lo creía algo tonto y feo para ella. La molestia en el Malfoy aumento al ver que ese otro niño abrazaba a su guardiana, en definitiva los hombres Potter no eran de su agrado.

—Albus, él es mi pequeño sunshine llamado Scorpius.—La mujer estiró el brazo para presentar al rubio que se sonrojo por el apodo.— ÉL es un gran admirador de tu madre.

El pelinegro le dedicó una penetrante mirada a ese nuevo inquilino, notó las margaritas sobre la mesa, quizá un regalo del nuevo admirador de su madre. A Albus no era partidario de compartir a su madre pero sabía que su padre enfureció cada vez que alguien, aparte de él, le regalaba flores a la gran Luna. Le fascinaba hacer explotar a su padre de celos, ese chico le iba a agradar.

—¿Quieres ver mi colección de fotos sobre las expediciones de mamá?.—Albus le cuestiono a ese chico de rizos rubios, le agradaba, a muchos niños no le gustaban las locas ideas de su madre.— Hay muchas fotos de mamá disfrazada.

El rubio saltó fuera del sofá para asintió emocionado. Le encantaba ver a su idola disfrazada de diferentes animales, acompañó al pelinegro por un pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Harry no apartó la vista de la dirección donde los chicos desaparecieron, era la primera vez que Albus era amable con otro niño, ni siquiera con sus primos Weasley se sentia comodo de invitarlos a su habitación.

—No puedo creer que el primer amigo de mi hijo sea el hijo de Malfoy, mi enemigo en el colegio.—El moreno chasqueo la lengua acomodando los lentes.— Ese niño no quiere a sus primos ni a 10 metros cerca de su habitación.

—Los Weasley son una banda de revoltosos y nuestro hijo es mas tranquilo ademas de ser el más pequeño.— Agregó la rubia caminando hacia las margaritas que descansaba sobre una mesa.—Es todo un galán como su padre, Draco también me ha regalado flores cuando me conoció.

Potter bufó molesto ante la confesión.

—Te recuerdo querida que yo fui el primero en regalarte margaritas.—Mencionó orgulloso el hombre tratando de disfrazar sus evidentes celos. —También quiero recalcar que eres la SEÑORA POTTER.

Hermione caminó hacia la mesa para sacar los víveres que Harry había atraído. Sabía que su amiga le agradaba hacer enojar a su esposo, ultimamente estaba de mal humor. Le era imposible salir de ese departamento, su segundo libro estaba pausado hasta que diera a luz. Encerrada en ese departamento sus diversiones solo se basaban en hacer enojar a su posesivo marido.

—¿Como te fue con el reencuentro ? —La rubia decidió cambiar de tema ayudando a su amiga, de reojo observa el perfil de su esposo que fingía leer el profeta pero seguía la plática entre ellas.— Sospecho que no fue tan malo, te dejo salir a la calle con su hijo.

—Draco no sabe nada de mi vida, se ocultó dentro de una burbuja así que no sabe lo sucedido con Rose y Ron.— La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro.— Por el momento estamos llevando la fiesta en paz, le he dicho que lo amo, quizá eso lo calmó.

—No solo se alejo de ti sino de sus amigos más cercanos.—Intervino Harry dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa.—Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea pero todo estará bien mientras las pesadillas no vuelvan.—El hombre caminó en dirección a las mujeres para ayudarles con los víveres.—¿Cuando le dirás la razón porque te separaste de Ron?

La castaña tomó asiento llevando las manos a la cabeza, abrir su corazón y traer los recuerdos que tanto le dolían no era sencillo. Llevaba dos años tratando de superar lo sucedido aquella noche, tarde o temprano Draco debía saber la verdadera razón porque se separó de Ronald, lamentablemente no fue por él.

—¡Mamá, ven por favor!.—Un grito al otro lado de la sala atrapó la atención del trío.—Scorpius quiere que le cuentas la historia de cuando un billywig pico a papá-

—Me encanta contar esa anécdota.—La chica caminó en dirección a donde estaban sus dos más grandes admiradores.— No puedo olvidar que tu padre se atoró en un árbol y un pájaro carpintero picaba su cabeza, fue tan gracioso

Harry rodó los ojos, ser esposo de Luna era más peligroso que buscar y acabar con los horrocruxes, continuó sacando los víveres cuando detecto como su amiga no había quitado la vista del pasillo donde desapareció Luna. Ella también se había dado cuenta.

—Esta muy palida y su pies se han hinchado más de lo normal.—Comentó girándose para detener los movimientos de su amigo.— ¿Qué ha dicho el medimago?

—La próxima semana forzaran el parto en un Hospital híbrido, ahí practican medicina muggle y magia.—El hombre contestó abatido para dejarse caer en la silla, sus labios se unieron nerviosamente.—Tengo mucho miedo Herms, no sé qué haré de mi vida si la pierdo.

La castaña abrazo por la espalda al hombre, nunca se imaginó que el estado de su amiga fue tan grave. Luna se había opuso firmemente adelantar el parto debido a que la bebé no estaba formada completamente y le causaría un daño irreversible, deseaba seguir hasta el final donde un parto no provocará un riesgo para la niña. Potter por primera vez después de que terminara la guerra sentía un absoluto pavor. Su esposa era su roca, su fuerza para seguir andando, con ella la misma vida era una aventura.

Scorpius disfruto su estadía en esa casa, fue un total sueño pasar casi todo el día con su ídola pero también fue feliz al tener a su primer amigo. Albus era muy parecido a él, tenían casi la misma edad y amaban el trabajo de la gran Luna Lovegood. Además a ambos le gustaba molestar al héroe nacional. La familia Potter era pequeña pero cálida, muy a su pesar descubre lo feliz que era esa rubia rodeada por esos dos hombres, él también quería conocer a Lily, así se llamaría la hermana de Albus cuando nazca. ÉL también deseaba más hermanos.

* * *

Hermione logró crear una conexión entre las chimeneas de la familia Potter y Malfoy. Así los nuevos amigos podían visitarse continuamente además de que la leona estará al pendiente de su amiga Luna. Los compañeros de viaje arribaron a la sala de la mansión emocionados.

—¡Nick! ¡Penny! he traído muchas sorpresas para ustedes.—El niño gritó a los cuatro vientos, los elfos aparecieron en un segundo.— Luna es hermosa y tiene un increíble hijo llamado Albus, vamos a mi habitación para mostrarles todo.

Los elfos saltaron de alegría y siguieron a su joven amo por la escaleras.

—Pensé que el permiso era para ir a un museo.—Una varonil voz resonó por la sala, entonces Hermione descubrió una figura recargada en una columna.—Me mentiste para llevar a mi hijo a conocer a la esposa de cara rajada.

—Me has atrapado.—La mujer levantó los brazos aceptando su culpabilidad, camino en dirección al rubio quien ya daba un par de pasos para encontrarse con ella.—No pensé que llegaras temprano.

El hombre buscaba cualquier motivo para estar enojado con ella pero era imposible, era inmensamente feliz de tenerla de vuelta en su vida. Leyó a conciencia el contrato que torpemente firmó sin leer, confiando en el juicio de Teresa, un gran error. Sujetó a la castaña por la cintura cuando esta se colgó a su cuello.

—-Llegaré a las siete todas las tardes para cenar con ustedes.—Mencionó acercando tentadoramente sus pálidos labios.—Sé que odias cenar tarde, luces hermosa.

—Tu no te ves tan mal.—Contestó depositando un beso, bajó los brazos por sus hombros hasta abrazarlo, puso el rostro en ese pecho.— Hueles a manzanas, extrañaba tu aroma.

El hombre hundió la punta de su nariz en esos cabellos castaños, la adoraba pero le hacían falta esos rizos castaños, echo un vistazo a las escaleras comprobando que su hijo quizá continuaba conversando sobre su aventura del día. Era agradable verlo tan feliz.

—Contigo me siento en casa.—Susurro el hombre aferrándose de la mujer con el temor de que esta desapareciera.—Yo también te sigo amando.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Este fanfic no tiene una historia muy estructurada y compleja, ya que nació como un oneshot así que irá avanzando lentamente sin mucho drama. Espero les este gustando las capítulos. Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco. ¿Qué les gustaría ver en este cap? falta conocer a los gemelos de Ginny, también debemos saber que le paso a Ron, etc.


	9. All your love

Durante la cena el pequeño Scorpius no paró de hablar de lo maravillosa que era Luna, lo linda que se veía disfrazada de elefante. Los dos adultos escucharon atentos cada uno de sus sueños, entonces Draco se percató por primera vez que casi no conocía a su hijo, no se había enterado de sus deseos de seguir los pasos de Luna y otros brujos naturalistas. Una punzada de remordimiento lo mantuvo congelado por varios minutos. Hermione apenas llevaba unas semanas viviendo con ellos y conocía mejor a su hijo que él mismo.

—Hoy no quiero una historia.—El rubio bostezo mientras se acomodaba en el interior de las cobijas.—Estoy muy cansado pero tengo una pregunta.

Llevó sus ojos a su nana que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, su padre estaba recargado en uno de los muebles mirándolo fijamente y con los brazos cruzados. Cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación una sensación de incomodidad lo recorre pero le ilusionaba saber que comenzaba a verlo.

—¿Porqué te llaman Mione? .-—Soltó de golpe y sus orbes grises se enfocaron en la castaña que movió los dedos nerviosamente.— Albus te llamo así y papá en la cena te ha dicho " **Hermione** ".

Draco llevó su mirada hacia la mencionada, una sonrisa burlona se coló en sus pálidos labios. Se enorgullece de lo listo que era su heredero. La serpiente adoraba a la castaña pero también continuaba disfrutando verla en una situación incómoda.

—Sunshine debo disculparme porque te he mentido, mi nombre real es Hermione Granger por algunas cuestiones que no puedo explicar tuve que cambiarlo.—La mujer confesó acercando las mano a la cobija para arropar al menor.—¿Estas molesto?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, le importaba muy poco el nombre que llevará su nana debido a que no cambiaba nada sus sentimientos hacia ella. Aunque Hermione era bonito, cerró los ojos al sentir unos labios en su frente, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó al oído de su niñera para compartirlo.

—Buenas noches hijo.—El rubio mencionó preparándose para retirarse.

—Draco dale un beso de buenas noches a Scorp.—La chica ordenó serenamente regalándole una mirada marca Granger.— Anda es tu hijo.

El rubio se quedó quieto por un segundo, él no estaba acostumbrado a besar a su hijo, al notar la fija y asesina mirada de su amada decidió seguir sus órdenes. Una leona molesta era lo último que deseaba esa noche. Dio un par de pasos hacia la cama. Scorpius se arrinconó en las almohadas, era extraño recibir un beso de su padre, cuando los labios chocaron con su frente un peculiar sentimiento inundó su pecho, le agrado.

—Papá ahora debes darle un beso de buenas noches a Hermione.— Su voz se ahogaba en su garganta, el temor de ser regañado por su progenitor lo tensaba.—Son modales.

Draco ladeo la cabeza la propuesta no le molestaba aunque se le hizo extraña viniendo de su hijo, llevo los labios a la comisura de los labios de la castaña, quien tenía la mejillas sonrojadas por el acto. Su hijo debía acostumbrarse a verlos juntos en un futuro no muy lejano debía explicarle que ellos eran una pareja.

—A dormir.—Le indico con un falso tono de enojo.—Descansa hijo.

La leona se puso de pie para girarse y lanzarle un beso al rubio que se acomodaba entre sus almohadones. A Scorpius le gusto ver a su padre y nana siendo amorosos entre ellos.

Los adultos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando estaban en el pasillo, Draco atrapó la cintura a la chica para arrinconar en la pared.

—Te ha faltada mi beso de las buenas noches.—Comentó coquetamente acercando sus labios al cuello.— Yo si estoy de ánimos para que me cuentes una historia antes de dormir.

—Tengo muchas historias sucias que contarle Señor Malfoy.— Le susurro al oído para colgarse de su cuello, mordió su labio inferior.—No lo dejaré dormir toda la noche.

La temperatura en la entrepierna del heredero del clan Malfoy aumento, tomo por la cintura a la castaña para llevarla a su habitación ahí sin consideración la lanzó sobre la cama quedando de pie. La castaña se sentó para sacarse la blusa y dejar ver un sensual lace bralette negro, continuó con el pantalón entonces dejó ver el resto del conjunto.

Los años solo mejoraron esa figura, la piel canela brillaba bajo la luz de la tenues luces provistas por algunas lámparas encendidas. Malfoy también se deshizo de la camisa negra dejando ver su dorso desnudo. Hermione verificó que las marcas de aquellas maldiciones imperdonables continuaban siendo un viejo recuerdo del pasado del ex mortifago. El tatuaje de la calavera también se dejaba ver haciendo contraste con la blanca piel. Los años también hicieron un buen trabajo, ese camino de vello plateado naciendo en la base del ombligo y terminando en el interior de los pantalones era una de la debilidades de la castaña.

Draco subió a la cama se puso en rodillas sobre la chica.

—No pensé que tuvieras tiempo para jugar quidditch.— La castaña llevó su boca a ese abdomen que no tenía cuadros pero si estaba firme, su labios dejaron un besos regados hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones.— No te imaginas cuantos sueños mojados tuve pensando en ti.

EL hombre llevó las manos a ese cabello, continuaba extrañando los rizos pero hundió las yemas en esas hebras castañas, labios continuaban atacando su parte baja. Cerró los ojos cuando unos dedos se deslizaron por el interior para desabrochar la bragueta y quitarle los pantalones. Intercambiaron lugares ahora el rubio estaba sobre la cama acostado con la chica encima. La leona terminó por desnudar a su víctima, llevó sus manos a ese pedazo de carne, que masajeo logrando que gemidos escaparan de la garganta del hombre.

* * *

Scorpius probaba el aparato que su nana le compró. Se trataba de un teléfono móvil que los muggle usaban para comunicarse, aquel objeto le ayudará a conversar con Albus desde su habitación sin necesidad de usar el fuego, elemento peligroso para unos niños. Esa tarde le permitieron jugar con el aparato, por ello estaba en su habitación con sus fieles escuderos escuchando la conversación. Fascinados por la tecnología muggle.

—¿No te agrada el plan? .—El rubio comentaba a la imagen de Albus que se reflejaba por ese movil.- Papá es muy guapo y rico.

—La madrina Mione también era bonita pero.— Albus mordió su labio inferior, su madre le prohibió hablar sobre el pasado de su madrina, bueno la verdad él no sabía mucho.— ¿Tu papá es bueno?

Scorpius después de ver como su padre besó a su nana decidido elaborar un plan para que ambos se enamoraran. Serían una perfecta familia. Por ello decidió agregar en sus filas a su nuevo amigo, Albus conocía a fondo a su cuidadora y debía saber como conquistarla. Entonces repasó la pregunta que le hizo su amigo ¿Cómo podía decidir si su padre era bueno? no eal el hombre más atento pero si educado y caballeroso. En el pasado era distante y frío pero con la aparición de su nana se volvio alguien más cálido.

—No creo que sea de los chicos buenos pero es una mejor persona cuando está con Mione.—Fue honesto al contestar, Albus ladeo la cabeza al ver el rostro confundido de su amigo.— Nana es una buena persona que puede ayudar a mi papá a ser también un buen hombre y padre.

Albus entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a su rubio amigo, su madre le comentó que su madrina quería ser feliz por eso volvió a buscar a su verdadero amor. El tio Ron no lo fue por eso se separaron, además el tío Ron acaba de tener unas hermosas gemelas y le gustaba su nueva tía. Ella era divertida porque molestaba a su papá.

—Esta bien, te voy ayudar.— Contestó firmemente.—Pero si tu papá le hace daño te juro que uniré a todos mis tíos y primos Weasley para que le den una paliza. ¿Entendido?

—Acepto, si papá es tan tonto para no enamorarse de nana yo también me uniré a la paliza.—Saltó sobre su cama el rubio emocionado.— ¿Alguna idea para comenzar?

Albus se puso de pie con el teléfono en las manos, dio un par de círculos por su habitación. Imitaba a su padre cuando debía contestar a una capciosa pregunta de su madre. Era una réplica exacta en sus gestos del héroe nacional aunque su cabello era castaño

—Debes organizar un picnic este fin de semana.—El chico comentó orgulloso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Gracias por leer y por los reviews. Saludos y cuídense. Cada semana estaré actualizando un cap.


	10. Heaven

Teresa lanzaba al piso los papeles dejados sobre su escritorio, se suponía que ese fin de semana lo pasaría con Draco en un viaje de negocios por Francia. El hombre tenía otros planes. Unos minutos antes salió de su oficina alegando que su familia era prioridad en su vida, esos días tenía planeado salir a disfrutar de la ciudad.

La rubia no dudaba que el cambio radical en la actitud de su jefe se debía a esa nueva niñera, esa estúpida bruja no sabía con quien se metia. Se dejó caer abatida en la silla mientras analizaba los diferentes caminos para atacar a ese famosa Jane. Lo esencial era buscar ropa sucia en su pasado. Tomó la pluma y un pedazo de papel para redactar una carta, era su deber desenmascarar a esa trepadora social.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter rodaba los ojos fastidiado, cuando se propuso ayudar a su nuevo amigo rubio a juntar a su niñera con su padre creyó que su papel iba ser de apoyo no que realizaría trabajo de campo. Ahí estaba a mitad del lobby de una elegante mansión en un barrio burgués. Pasaría el fin de semana con esa nueva disfuncional familia, se dejó caer sobre un sofá mientras al fondo escuchaba como su nuevo amigo trataba de guardar algunos juguetes para el paseo.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre.—Una varonil y oscura voz erizo la piel del pelinegro, quien se giró para observar el origen.—Facciones de tu padre, solo espero que no compartas esa maldita fascinación de ser el héroe trágico.

—No soy tan tonto como mi padre, aunque físicamente sea similar a él tengo la mentalidad de mi madre.— Contestó orgulloso, trataba de no amedrentar pero la presencia del rubio infundía temor.— Ya no hay villanos así que no debo ser un héroe, prefiero ser un explorador.

El dueño de la casa, quien esa mañana usaba unos jeans azules deslavados, una camisa blanca, tenis deportivos y el cabello atado en una cola bajo, se dejó caer a un lado de su compañero de paseo. Escuchaba los ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, Hermione y Scorpius daban por quinta vez un repaso a su lista de objetos a llevar a un simple paseo al central park. Ambos eran escandalosos, controladores y algo perfeccionistas.

Aunque su hijo fue quien invitó al moreno al final Hermione decidió cuidarlo el fin de semana completo. Luna sería operada el domingo por lo tanto en esos dos días la pareja estaría enclaustrada en el hospital. El hombre llevo su vista al regazo del niño, le agradaba porque era callado, tranquilo todo lo contrario a su padre. Le daba una sensación de estar con Luna en versión masculina pero más centrada y no tan chiflada.

—Ahora entiendo porque eres amigo de mi hijo, él también adora a tu madre.— El hombre estiró el brazo para tomar el libro que Luna público como resultado de unas investigaciones.— Debo admitir que es muy inteligente y hermosa. Sin duda una mujer interesante.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba el tono expresado por el hombre, honestamente aborrecía que cualquier brujo anduviera conquistando a su madre. Regularmente peleaba con su padre por cualquier detalle pero cuando se trataba para atacar a un pretendiente de su madre eran el dúo maravilla.

—Mi madre está casada, mi padre no es el hombre más inteligente pero ella lo quiere.—Levantó los hombros, su tono demostraba su desagrado a las "pretensiones" del rubio.—Hubiese querido a alguien más "listo".—Suspiro pesadamente.— Hay que admitir que Harry Potter tiene un encanto irresistible para una exploradora como mi madre.

—Entendido.— Draco movió la cabeza apretando los labios, si él tenía problemas con Scorpius el héroe del mundo mágico los tenía al doble.— Solo es admiración, no tengo otras intenciones hacia tu madre.

Albus volvió su vista al frente, esos potentes orbes grises lo ponían nervioso, se preguntaba si en el futuro cuando Scorpius creciera iba a tener esa presencia, esa altura. Su nuevo amigo era como un cachorro, salvaje, emocional y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Necesitaba una buena figura materna, él creía que los padres solo eran adorno y proveedores mientras las madres son las mentes maestras para moldear la actitud de los infantes.

—Mi madrina Mione esta soltera.— Separó los labios, sus pies se movieron nerviosamente.— Ella también es hermosa, inteligente, astuta y es fiscal en el ministerio de Londres, ella es una opción viable si busca esposa, Señor Malfoy.

El mencionado casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva, ¿Cuántos años tenía ese chamaco? no deseaba imaginar el infierno que sufría Potter con ese pequeño genio en dos patas. Draco adoraba a su hijo, admitir que era inteligente pero continuaba siendo un niño inocente. Cuando sus labios se separaban para agregar algunas palabras fue interrumpido por la presencia de los otros dos acompañantes.

Sus pupilas se expandieron, no era posible que Hermione se viera más hermosa de lo normal. Usaba unos jeans hasta el tobillo, camisa blanca, con un cardigan negro. Maquillaje simple, se había acostumbrado a su corto cabello pero esa mañana lucía espectacular, se puso de pie para estirar el brazo.

—Impactante.—Confesó el rubio entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica, entonces se volvió a su hijo.-—Luces muy bien, ¿Tienes todo?

El infante asintió, entonces Draco soltó la mano de la castaña quien llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas. Albus fue un diligente observador durante el trayecto hacia el parque, su amigo quería unir a esa pareja y él sospechaba no necesitaban ayuda. Su madrina Mione nunca se sonrojaba, ni se ponía nerviosa por simples palabras. Algo raro pasaba entre los dos brujos.

* * *

Scorpius tenía como objetivo enfocar sus energías en acercar a su padre y niñera, pero sólo dio un paso en el central park olvido su elaborado plan "Consiguiendo una esposa a papa"´. Su mente se enfocó en los artistas callejeros que hacían piruetas con bicicletas. Albus se unió a él para admirar el espectáculo. Los dos pequeños se vieron inmersos en los movimientos, en la música, perdiendo de vista su objetivo principal.

—Hueles delicioso.—El hombre susurró abrazando por la espalda a la castaña sin apartar la vista de su hijo que se colocaba hasta el frente para ver mejor el show callejero.—. Luces hermosa, rayos Granger me vuelves loco.

—Guarda silencio o te van a escuchar los niños.—La mujer trataba de alejarse con una sonrisa, entonces se giró y se colgó del cuello del hombre.—Luces muy guapo, me he acostumbrado a ese cabello largo.—Deposito un beso en los labios.— No soy tan bonita como otras.

La mujer bajo la mirada para deshacer el abrazo y volver la vista a sus querubines que gritaban extasiados por el performance de los muggles. Draco la liberó pero continuo sujetándola de la mano. Las mujeres creen que la belleza se encuentra establecida por los cánones de revistas, estan ciegas y equivocadas. Quizá la actitud machista de los hombres ayudaron con sus inseguridades pero un hombre de verdad sabe que es la verdadera belleza. La hermosura no viene por piel sin manchas o limpia sino por el brillo en los ojos, nada tiene que ver con la forma del cuerpo sino la capacidad de dar calor en las noches más frías .

—Te digo que eres hermosa no por tu físico, lo digo porque te amo, tu cabello, tus pecas, el tono de piel es perfecto para mi no porque seas similar a otras sino porque eres tú.— Le susurro al oído dejando sin aliento a la chica que no apartaba los ojos de la espalda de Scorpius y Albus.— Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió para apretar la mano entrelazada en sus dedos. Cuando comenzaron a salir la leona tuvo algunos problemas de autoestima, ella nunca igualará la belleza de Astoria u otras chicas con las cuales salió el rubio. Ella era buena siendo la amiga pero no tenía el pedigrí de una noble bruja. Draco le demostró que para él los estándares no tenían valor, para él una chica de cabellos castaños, pecas y piel canela era hermosa porque se parecían a ella. Para Malfoy la chica ideal era aquella que se asemejara a Hermione, a la mujer que más adoraba sobre el mundo.

La serpientes se puso a un lado la mujer, está recargó la cabeza en su hombro, sus dedos continuaban entrelazados.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Un mini capitulo para que no extrañen la historia. Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios. Saludos y besos!


End file.
